Saint Martha's Academy
by light-and-dark86
Summary: Sirius Black has two mischievous twin daughters. What happens when they come to Hogwarts and meet up with the Weasley Twins?
1. Default Chapter

St. Martha's College of Witchcraft

Principal:  Professor S. Winds.

Deputy Principal: Professor Leigh.

**_Chapter 1_**

"Welcome back to St. Martha's school of Witchcraft.  Amanda, Michelle don't you dare!  Get back to your seats. NOW."  Professor Winds scowled two girls.  The first being Amanda Black, or Mandy as everyone called her, was a tall girl with brown hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes.  The second girl was Michelle Black or formally known as Shelly.  She had brown eyes and light brown hair with no streaks.  Mandy and Shelly were twins but not identical.  Shelly was an inch shorter than Mandy.  Both Mandy and Shelly had a passion for jokes and had a disappointed look on their face as they made their way back to the Kiata table, which was blue.  Kiata being their house.  The other tables were Alinta, Annanaka and everyone's least favourite, Karinya.  Each had a different colour.  Alinta had red, Annanaka had yellow and Karinya had green.

"As I was saying.  Last year the sixth year students did a test to see who will represent St. Martha at Hogwarts.  Those 20 students will be on the board outside.  Those who are going will leave tomorrow at noon.  Thanks.  Now go to bed," concluded Professor Winds.  

Mandy and Shelly immediately went to check the board.

"I can NOT believe she didn't let us finish."  Mandy complained to Shelly.

"I know.  I was really looking forward to seeing Hills hair bright blue." 

"Yeah and hear her singing our war cries.  So how'd we do?"

"Yes, we made it sis."  Mandy and Shelly hugged.

"We're going to Britain, COOL."  Mandy laughed.

"Well, isn't this a pretty site.  Yeah right.  Get me a bucket." A voice behind the two demanded.  Shelly shook her head.  Mandy was the one to talk first.

"Yes Satin."  Mandy turned around to face their worst enemy Danielle Hill.  "Oh Hill. I'm sorry.  I thought you were someone else."

"Pity she's not."  Shelly mumbled.

"You Black's think your so funny but your not."

"Really?  I thought we were.  What about you Shelly?" 

"So did I.  Thank-you for showing us the light Hill."  Shelly said sarcastically.

"Yes.  What _would_ we do without you oh mighty Karinyan."  Mandy said catching on.

"She showed me the light."

"I've been touched by an angel."  Mandy said with fake sobs.

"Alleluia."

"Praise the lord."  They kept saying after Hill had left.

"Bye, Hill, Bye."  They looked around and everyone was laughing.

"I thought she said we weren't funny."

"Same.  Oh well."  And they high fived and left for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  I must stress that during this story some characters are not mine… i.e. the Harry Potter characters.  The songs are also not mine.  

**__**

**_Chapter 2_**

The next day all of the 20 students were waiting outside for all of the carriages.  Each house had its own set of carriages, mainly because no one wanted to sit with Karinya.  There was 6 Karinya's in the first carriage, 6 Annanaka in the second, 5 Alinta in the third and 3 Kiata's in the last.  When they finally got in they started talking to Kat, the last of the Kiata trio.  Kat was short for Kathleen.  She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.  She had a black cat with green eyes and a very bushy tail.  Mandy who had her eyes closed felt soft fur rubbing against her leg at almost the same time as Shelly.  Mandy opened her eyes.

"About time ya got here."  She started patting the knee-high tiger cub.

"I didn't think you two would bring Casper and Clinton."  Kat stated.

"What and leave them here?  I THINK NOT."   Shelly said patting the white tiger cub named Clinton.  Casper was an orange breed.

"Yeah it took me two months to train Casper."  Mandy added.

"They're almost as cute as Pesto."  Mandy and Shelly groaned and rolled their eyes.  Kat mentioned her cat every 3rd or 4th sentence.

"Whatever."  Mandy said adjusting her Royal Blue robe.  All the houses wore their own colour.

"Must you mention your cat so often?"  Shelly whined.

"So I think he's cute.  Sue me."

"OK."  Shelly replied.

"I was kidding."  Kat said frantically.

"I know."  Shelly said and pulled out a CD player and played the Linkin Park CD.  Clinton, Tiger and Pesto rolled up on the floor with Casper's head on Clintons back with a paw over too.  Mandy thought it looked cute and took a photo.  Mandy always took photos.  The cat's seemed to like music.  Mandy then grabbed her latest book.  Romeo and Juliet.

"Don't you get Travel sickness?"  Kat asked seeing Mandy reading.

"Nope."

"I feel sick just looking at ya."  Shelly who had been sitting next to Kat suddenly got up and sat next Mandy.

"You puke on me your going out the window."  Shelly threatened.

"That goes double for me."  Mandy added than went back to reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"STOP IT!!!"  Kat yelled at Mandy and Shelly after their 20th round of 'I know a song that will get on ya nerves.'

"Meow.  You could have just said please."  Shelly said innocently.  It had been 6 and a half hours since they had left St. Martha's.  They had started getting bored.  Shelly and Kat had played 28 games of Chess and 19 games of exploding snap.  Mandy had played 4 of each but always went back to take photo's of the landscape.  

"You two are a pain in the…" Kat didn't get to finish because a call came over the carriages.

"We will be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in half an hour."

"Wizardry?"  Kat and Shelly started getting ready for the arrival.  Mandy could have sworn she heard all the other 17 students saying it in unison.

"Winds didn't say nothin' 'bout no guys." Shelly complained.  Mandy just smiled knowingly.  "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T SAY NOTHIN'.  And you're supposed to be my sister."

"But you never asked.  Well we have a choice of four tables.  Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"How do you know all this."  Shelly asked.

"Well dumb ass Mum, Dad, Aunt Narcissa and _'IT' _went there and our cousin does.  He like only comes over everyday on every holiday."  Mandy shook her head.  "How can I possibly be related to you?"  Shelly gave Mandy a death glare and turned away.  "Anyway Shelly and I are sitting at an only table."

"Whatcha mean?"  Kat asked.

"Well Mandy and I are going to park our arses where there is no St. Martha's students."

"Oh."

"Let's make a scene."  Mandy suddenly suggested.

"You read my mind," was Shelly's answer.

"No!"  Kat said immediately.

"Oh come on Kat."

"No."  The carriage came to a halt and the door was opened by Binky the house elf.  Due to Kiata being the last carriage they were the last to get out.

"Ok Kat."  Mandy said as she got out of the carriage, followed by Shelly.  "Look sis a welcome party."

"Well, where're the chips?"

"Where's the lollies?"  They both exchanged a look.

"Where's the coke?"

"Thanks Binky."  Kat said politely.

"Yes thank-you Binky."  Both Mandy and Shelly started to bow and thank Binky who curtsied.  All four started laughing.

"Miss Black and… Miss Black.  Get up now!"  Professor Winds snapped.

"Yes Professor."  Both Mandy and Shelly said in perfect unison.  All three girls tried not to laugh but Kat did.

"Miss Johansson, this is NOT a laughing matter.  I expected better from you."  What she didn't realise was that most of all the students from both Hogwarts and St. Martha's were laughing.  "I'm sorry Albus.  The Black twins are trouble makers."

"Don't forget fun makers."  Mandy pipped up.  This received a glare from Professor Winds.

"Quite alright.  I had their father here once.  Quite a handful himself and I have two troublemakers now.  Fred and George Weasley."

"Professor I'm starting to get dreadfully hungry."  Danielle complained not noticing Mandy sarcastically copying her.  Kat, Shelly and Mandy giggled as did all of the Hogwarts and Martha students.  Professor Winds turned around.  Immediately Mandy opened the book in her hands and patted Casper that was right next to her, and Shelly and Kat started whispering to each other.  Winds turned back to Dumbledore.

"Yes let's head in shall we."  This time Shelly acted it out including a walk.  Everyone laughed again.  When Winds looked back they all looked innocent again.

"Yes indeed we should Sheree," said Professor Dumbledore not missing any of this.  _'Those two are defiantly Black's,' _he thought to himself, and then walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All three Kiata girls stood and waited for all of the St. Martha students to sit when Hill pushed past Mandy roughly.

"Get out of my way Black!"

"Eww… excuse me," Mandy said while pushing up her nose and made herself sound as though she had a cold.  Shelly stuck out her foot and Hill tripped over it.  Mandy performed a spell that would tun Hills hair floro green after 30 minutes of applying and Kat made a sign appear on hills back saying "Kick Me."  Both Shelly and Mandy rolled their eyes at her.  Then all three quickly sat at a table covered with scarlet.  Across from Shelly and Mandy sat two red headed twins, in front of Kat sat a brunette boy, and to the right of the red heads sat an aboriginal boy.  Mandy, being the ringleader of the group, sat in the middle, as always, with Kat on the left and Shelly on the right.

"Cool Tigers."  The red head in front of Mandy said pointing to the tiger cubs tackling each other behind the girls.

"Yep.  Thanks.  Both are 1 year old.  The orange one is Casper and the white one is Clinton." The main door opened and let in a blonde 15 year old.  Suddenly the tiger cubs stopped pouncing each other and ran towards the boy and bowled him over and started licking him.

"OH COME ON.  GERROFF CASPER.  YOU TOO CLINTON.  GET OFF ME!  AWW YUCK TIGER SPIT."  Mandy and Shelly ran over and grabbed the cubs and pulled the boy into a standing position.

"Hey Drakes."  Shelly said to the now smiling boy, who was wiping the spit off his face.

"Hey Draco."  Mandy said with a hug which he gladly returned.  This caused a murmur to go around the dinning hall about how THE Draco Malfoy could actually smile and show affection.

"I should have known.  Only my cousins would bring tiger cubs to school."  Draco said hugging Shelly.  "I'm going to go eat.  See-ya later."

"C-ya."  The two girls made their way back to the table where Clinton got up and stole some steak off of Shelly's plate.

"What.  No.  Damn it.  Why didn't you train Clinton properly."

"What.  Me.  Oh rewind back Einstein.  YOU trained Clinton, Dally and Bonnie.  I trained Casper, Brodie, Andre, Barry and Ashley."

"Oh that is soooo not true.  You had Bonnie and I had Barry."

"Whatever.  I totally had Barry."

"N…"  The argument was interrupted by Professor Winds.

"Miss Black's stop arguing at once."

"Yes Miss."

"Oh by the way.  The names' Fred, Fred Weasley."  The boy in front of Shelly said.  He then pointed to his twin.  "This is George, my twin.  This one here is Lee Jordan and the guy next to George is Ryan Wood."

Mandy smiled and took a picture of all four of them, then replied "Cool, as you've probably figured out I'm Amanda Black.  This is my twin Shelly and this is our friend Kat, short for Kathleen Johansson."  Kat waved politely.  "So you the trouble makers hmm."

"Yep that's us."  George said confidently.

"Kat how much longer."

"Five minutes."

"You'll see one of our pranks soon."  She turned to Shelly.  "Shall you take it or shall I."

"I think you can."

"Cool."  Mandy took a bite of Garlic bread and watched the Slytherin table where Hill was sitting, and took another bite.

"20 seconds."  Kat started.  "15."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6."  All three whispered.  "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Blast off."  Mandy whispered.  Fred, George, Ryan and Lee turned to face the Slytherin table.  The whole of the Slytherin table started to laugh and slowly the rest of the hall.  Hills hair had finally turned fluoro green.  Maria Almont, Hills best friend, told Hill who screamed.

"BLACK."  Mandy and Shelly high fived.

"YES."  Mandy was receiving the 'death glare'.  "WELL ARE YOU GONNA JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK DUMB.  OH WAIT YOU ARE DUMB.  OPPS."  Mandy took a picture and looked at their new friends.  "That's my number one enemy.  Danielle Hill.  She thinks she's top shit and God's gift to men."  

**MEANWHILE:**

"YOU BITCH.  THIS IS GOING TO TAKE, LIKE, WEEKS TO GET OUT.  YOU'RE GONNA PAY BITCH."

"Calm down miss Hill… Finite Incarteum."

"Oh PROFESSOR.  She looked good with green hair."  Mandy smiled.

"Should have done it in dread locks."  Shelly added.

"With floro pink tips."  Mandy also added.

"And orange eyebrows."

"What Kat?"  Kat had been pulling at Mandy's sleave.

"Look.  Is that THE Harry Potter."  Mandy looked.

"Only one way to find out.  HEY HARRY POTTER."  She waved to him and he waved back, then turned buck to the red head next to him.  "Yep that's him alright."

"God your annoying."

"I know."

"Is that your brother?"  Shelly asked Fred.

"Yep one of them."

"How many do you have?"  Mandy asked.

"5 others.  All together there is 6 boys, 1 girl, mum and dad."

"Our family.  Just us two and mum.  Dad went missing."  Shelly explained.

"Who is you dad?  The name Black is popular."  Ryan asked.

"Sirius.  Sirius Black."

"NO WAY."  All four guys exclaimed.

"Yes way."  Both Shelly and Mandy said in reply.

"Your dad is an escaped criminal."  Lee said.

"No.  He's not a criminal."  Mandy whispered.  The happiness had left both Shelly's and Mandy's eyes.

"So Fred, George what's the greatest prank you pulled?"  Kat asked trying to lighten the mood.

"There were lots."  Fred said.

"Who's that?"  Mandy asked George.

"Who?"

"That strict bitch… The one that looks like she has a continual stick up he arse."  George started to laugh.  Kat looked appalled.

"Amanda."

"Kathleen."  They turned to Shelly.

"Michelle."

"So George, you play Quidditch?"  Mandy asked.

"Yep I play beater for the Gryffindor team."

"Really.  I'm beater too.  Also Kiata team captain."

"Wow Cool."

"We've never lost a game."

"Hmm, we're going to have to change that." 

"We can't my team ain't here."  Mandy said giving Casper some steak.

"We could always ask Dumbledore to bring them."

"Your kidding."  Shelly and Kat exclaimed.  They too were on the Quidditch team.

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for.  Go ask.  NOW."  Shelly demanded.

"Yes Drill Sargent."  Mandy said making her way to the front with George.

"Excuse me Professors.  Amanda and I were talking and we wanted to know if you could bring the Kiata Quidditch team."

"Aye. This would be our seventh year in winning.  I think it would be bloody interesting seeing how the Poms play Quidditch."  Mandy added.

After awhile of the two professors looking thoughtful.  Then Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"It sounds exciting.  I would like to see it.  What do you think Sheree?"

"Yes indeed but where will we put the four other students."

"I'll handle it."

"I'll send word.  They can come by floo powder."

"Yes how about noon tomorrow."

"The team and I need time to practice first."

"Of course."

"How long will you need?"  Dumbledore asked.

"Well, let me think."  Mandy started pacing and muttering, with Tiger, who followed her up, pacing behind her.  "The team probably hasn't practiced and probably didn't in the holidays.  We also need to get a feel of the grounds and the whether.  So around, hmm, 3 weeks."

"Of Course."

"Awesome."  George and Mandy high fived and walked back to their seats.  But first George went to tell his team about the game while Mandy told Shelly and Kat.

"Hey Shelly… Shelly… MICHELLE BLACK."

"What?"

"She's alive. She's alive."  Said Mandy gripping Kat's arm.  "Anyway.  They're coming tomorrow at lunch."

"No way."  Shelly exclaimed.

"Yep."

"But…"

"We got three weeks."

"Cool."

"I hate it when you do that!"  Kat suddenly added in.

"Do what?"  Both Shelly and Mandy asked in unison.

"That!  Know what the other is thinking or going to say."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's freaky."

Professor Dumbledore stood up just then, "It has come to my attention that out two schools are versing each other at Quidditch.  The teams are Gryffindor vs. Kiata."

"Go Kiata!"  Mandy and Shelly yelled out.

Dumbledore smiled and continued, "For the St. Martha girls the Forbidden Forest is just that; Forbidden.  Your dorms are located with the tables you are sitting at.  Dumbledore chuckled when he saw Mandy and Shelly look around them for a door.  "Just follow the students."

"Okay.  Thanks."  Shelly called out.

"Your welcome."

Everyone from the table stood and walked out.  Mandy, Shelly and Kat started following their new friends.  Who were being left behind the rest of the Gryffindor's because Shelly and Mandy stopped to have conversations with some paintings, and taking pictures in Mandy's case, along the way to the dorms.  

Mandy wrapped an arm around one of the twins.

"Your George right?"

"Yep."

"Ha.  Got it in one.  Thought it was you."

"How'd you tell?  My mother can't even tell us apart."

"Well at the table when I saw you two stand up I saw that you were like a centimetre taller."

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Hey Fred."  Fred looked around.  Shelly had her arm around Fred's waist.

"What?"

"Notice how mum can't tell us apart, but these two can and we've only known them for 3 hours."

"Yeah really pathetic on mum's side."

"So where you sleeping Mandy."

"With you.  I mean with the Gryffindor's."  George laughed and draped an arm around her waist.

"And you got my hopes up.  Damn.  I was looking forward to that."

"You would."

"Really?"

"Yep."  

"Why do you say that?"

"Because guys at the age of 17 are at their sexual peak."

"Really?"

"Yep.  It's a known fact."

"Hmm… Learn something new everyday."  They all walked down a couple of halls. 

"Oh yeah.  Who was that freaky dude at the staff table.  The one who needs to wash his hair real bad."

"That's Snape.  Why?"

"He kept givin' me and Shelly evil looks."  She gave an example, which made George laugh.

"Yeah.  That dude was so annoying.  He's a total loony bin job."  Shelly added.

They arrived in front of a picture of a fat lady.

"Where'd everybody go?"  Shelly asked looking confused.

"Love, in there."  Fred answered.

"Password?"  The portrait asked.

"Strawberry Lipgloss."

"Cool."

"Yep.  Come on."  They all walked into a huge room full of red chairs and a nice fireplace and there were a few tables and chairs around.

"Wow."  Was all Mandy, Shelly and Kat could say.

"I'll show you where your dorm is," George said to Mandy.

"Yeah okay."  The two of them walked up a staircase to the right and up to the top room which had "St. Martha Kiata Girls" on it.  Mandy walked in to see a row of three beds with drapes on each of them.  The room was quite inviting and warm.  "Cool."  

Casper had already become comfortable in the room by stretching out on the plush red carpet in the middle of the floor.

"Girls its 8.30.  Time for exploring."  Shelly said as she opened the door.

"Sure.  You guys wanna come?"  Mandy asked Kat, Ryan, George and Fred.

"Sure."  George, Fred and Ryan said automatically.

"I'm not sure.  Maybe not."

"Oh… come on Kat."  Mandy sighed

"Pwease." Shelly said pouting.

"Okay."

"YES."  


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Shhh… I think I hear someone."  Kat whispered.

"Yeah.  Ahh maybe it's us Kat."  Shelly said sarcastically.  All six where in a secret hall behind a tapestry in the dungeons.  They had become pissed off at Peeves the Poltergeist following them so they had set up a little trap.  Shelly had charmed her school hat to say a poem and Mandy charmed it to spit out Royal Blue Poltergeist paint at who ever is holding the hat.  Mandy, Shelly and Kat were proud of their invention of the poltergeist paint they had invented.  It was a paint that would stick to a poltergeist for 2 weeks and 6 weeks if the poltergeist annoyed people on a continual bases.

"That's not what I'm talking about."  Kat snapped.

"Shh…  I think Kat's right."  George said.

"Your naughty, naughty and going to get caughty."  It was Peeves.  "Ohh what's this.  A hat."

Suddenly the hat started talking.

_"A friend can kiss a friend goodbye,_

_A bird can kiss a butterfly,_

_The dew when fallin' can kiss the grass,_

_But you my friend can kiss my ass."_

There was a spitting sound and the sound of Peeves laughing and clapping.  

"Very inventive.  Very inventive indeed."

"Thank you."  Mandy and Shelly said as they walked out from behind the tapestry.  Mandy took a picture of a very blue poltergeist.

"Where did you get that stuff from?"

"The poem is from a friend of ours…"

"The Poltergeist paint is one of our own inventions."  Shelly interrupted Mandy.

"You two remind me of someone."

"Who?"  Shelly asked.

"Oh just the Marauders and the Damsels in Distress."

"Who were they?"  Mandy asked.

"A group of trouble makers and pranksters."

"Who were…?"  Shelly said with a shrug.

"They were Peter Pettigrew, always hated him, Margaret Smith, Remus Lupin, Samantha Young, Lily Evans, James Potter, Brittany Shine and Sirius Black."

"NO WAY.  There must be some mistake.  Our goody-too-shoe mum wouldn't have caused any problems in this school."  Mandy exclaimed.  By now everyone had come out from behind the tapestry.

"Who is your mum."

"Brittany Shine."  Shelly said looking confused.

"Nice girl that one.  She always had this good girl cover.  Got away with nearly everything."

"Wow."

"Well I'm going to go torture Filch.  You all should get to bed.  It's 11:30 by the clock behind you."

"Thanks Peeves."

"Welcome.  Bye."

Everyone made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  

"You know.  That has to be a first."  Fred said after a while of silence.

"What?"  Kat asked.

"The first time ever any one has gotten a real sentence that didn't involve insults or annoying poems out of Peeves."  George answered.

"Really?  He seemed quite nice to me."  Mandy said.  They had all just arrived at the common room.

"Password?"

"Strawberry Lipgloss."  Ryan provided.

"Goodnight."  Mandy and Shelly said to the portrait. 

"Goodnight dears."

After saying goodnight to everyone the girls went up to shower and go to bed.

"Well.  That was an eventful night."  George said and all three boys went up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

The next morning Mandy was woken by Casper licking her and pouncing on her.

"OKAY.  I'm up.  I'm up.  Ohh.  I'm down."  Casper pounced again.  "Fine."  She had a shower and dressed in her blue robes.  By the time she came back, Shelly had been woken up by Clinton and Kat by both Clinton and Casper.  "Come on breakfast in 10."

After they dressed they all went downstairs with Casper and Clinton bouncing down the stairs behind them.  Fred, George and Ryan were downstairs waiting.  They all walked to the dinning hall.  Mandy and Shelly sat facing the head table.  George was next to Mandy, Fred was next to Shelly, Kat was next to Fred and Ryan was next to Kat.

"There's that arsehole again.  What the f….  He's giving us the evil eye again."  Shelly complained.

"Bloody oath.  That dude needs a life and a hair wash."  Mandy added.

"That has to be the first time it hasn't been issued to me."  Harry Potter said sitting across from Shelly.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione."  All six greeted.  The girls had met Ron and Hermione before they went exploring the night before.

"What did ya mean by that?"  Shelly asked.

"Well Snape hates me and my father.  But he hates your father more than mine."

"Do you know our father?"  Mandy asked.

"Yeah.  Why?"

"We don't."  Shelly said sadly.

"He was arrested when we were three."  Mandy added.

"We only remember little bits."

"I can get him here to meet you again."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah.  I'll organise it.  Okay."

"Thanks Harry."  Mandy said happily

"Yeah thanks."  Shelly said.

"What are you three whispering about?"  Fred asked.

"Nothing."  They answered in unison.

"Well here are your schedules."  

"Cool.  We actually get one."  Shelly said happily.

"Yep you're in most of our classes."  George added.

"Awesome.  Oh My God you have Divination.  Let me guess.  She's a crazy old coot who predicts a new death every day and has only had 2 or 3 real predictions?"  Mandy asked.

"Yep.  How'd you know."

"Got one at St. Martha's.  Stupid old bitch.  Mandy and I have died… oh how many times?"

"149."  Mandy supplied not even looking up from her breakfast.

"That's it.  Anyway we dropped out after a month.  She's nuts.  'Oh dear my children you will die a cruel horrible death today.'  Yeah right."  Shelly laughed.  "This one time I was going to die at the bottom of a pond."

"Oh remember the time when Halogen said to me that I was going to be murdered by a rampaging herd of hippogriffs."  Mandy added.

"Yeah.  I still piss me self laughing at that."  Shelly said laughing.

"Any way we've got Care of Magical Creatures first then Defence Against the Dark Arts."  Kat reported.

"Well who are the teachers?  Point 'em out."  Shelly asked.

"That's Hagrid."  George pointed out.

"The half giant."  

"Yeah, how did you know?"  Fred looked shocked.

"Well it is pretty obvious, isn't it?"  Shelly said.

"No-one can be that big without help."  Mandy added.

"Plus we know some half giants."  Shelly also added.

"Who is the DADA teacher?"  Kat asked.

"Professor Lupin is the guy four seats away from your teacher.  Umm… Winds or whatever." George supplied.

"Oh okay.  He don't look so good.  What's up with him?"  Mandy asked.

"Well he's a werewolf."  Explained Fred.

"Oh."  Kat said looking slightly scared.

"Cool."  Was Mandy and Shelly's answer.

"Here you two."  Mandy said giving Casper and Clinton a pile of bacon each.


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

**Chapter 7**

After a very interesting Care of Magical Creatures, about Mermaids, they had an exciting lesson of DADA about Poltergeists.  Where they meet up with Peeves again.  They went down for lunch and as soon as they entered Shelly and Mandy were bowled over by a 15 year old.

"Hey Shalana."  Mandy and Shelly said looking winded.

"Hey Shelly, Mandy."  Shalana had soft blonde hair and green eyes.

"I hope you're ready to train hard.  We're going against the Gryffindors."  Mandy said to the team.

"Awesome.  How long do we have to practice."  A girl with copper coloured hair and soft blue eyes asked.

"Three weeks.  Team be ready at 6:30 for practice.  Meet in the common room."  

"Eye, Eye Captain."  They all saluted Mandy.

"Lets meet the other team.  Where's your team Harry?"  Mandy asked Harry as he walked through the door.

"Come on team.  Time for introductions."  Harry said to the Gryffindor team.  My name's Harry Potter, the captain and the seeker.  Ryan Wood the Keeper.  The three chasers are Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson and the beaters are Fred and George Weasley."

"Okay my team.  First we have Shalana McGommery is the seeker, our keeper Stephanie Symbols, our chasers are Michelle Black, Karen Cox, Kathleen Johansson, and the beaters Tegan Grando and me, Amanda Black also known as the Kiata captain."  

"Wicked.  Time for lunch."  Fred and George said enthusiastically.

****

**Chapter 8**

At 6:15 everyone from Kiata was in the common room. 

"Excellent.   Everyone got your brooms.  Okay.  Let's go.  Binky is waiting for us with the balls."  All seven crossed he grounds to the field.  "Okay.  The weather is pissin' down.  That is why I asked for three weeks.  We have an hour till dinner so let's get going."

They all rose in the air.  Binky threw a club at Mandy and Tegan who caught them.  She then threw up the quaffle and the chasers started passing it around.  Then the bludgers were let out 10 minutes later.

"Shalana close your eyes.  I'll yell open after a while okay.'

The snitch was let out.

"Open."  Shalana opened her eyes after 3 minutes she dived and caught the snitch.

"Easy done."

"Excellent.  Now close you eyes and let it go.  Binky call out open in five okay.  Shit sorry Kaza, almost hit ya that one."

"OPEN MADAM SHALANA."  Binky called out.  After 30 minutes the snitch was caught again.

"Okay peoples on the ground.  Tegs keep that bludger away for a minute while I catch this one."

"Okay."

Mandy hit a bludger at the away from the other players then jumped on it, rolled a few times, after a minute Binky had brought the box and the bludger was in the box.  The same happened with the second bludger.

"Does anyone have any suggestions."

"Yeah.  I need more training.  I missed one.  The god damn quaffle flew right past me."

"Okay Steph.  We'll work on you tomorrow.  Is that all.  Good start everyone.  Time for tea."

Up in the Gryffindor tower seven Quidditch players stand open mouthed.

"Wow."  They all whispered.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks of intense training passed and the Kiata team were ready.  Kat was in the library with Ryan finishing an essay that Snape had set while the other guys were walking around, which left Mandy and Shelly alone in the dorm.  Mandy was patting Casper and Clinton while Shelly was playing the guitar. 

"Mandy.  I'm bored."

"Same."

"You wanna sing."

"Might as well.  Not as if I've got anything else."

"How about… Don't say you love me?"

"Okay."

Both girls didn't notice Harry and a big black shaggy dog listening at the door.  Shelly got up and sat at the drum kit that the girls had set up in their room and Mandy picked up the guitar.

_Shelly:_     Got introduced to you by a friend

               You were cute and all that

               Baby you set the trend

               Yes ya did

               The next thing I know we're 

               down at the cinema

               We're sitting there

               You said you loved me

               What's that about.

_Mandy:_     Your moving to fast 

               I don't understand you

               I'm not ready yet

               Baby I can't pretend

               No I can't

               The best I can do 

               Is tell you to talk to me

               It's possible

               Eventual

               Love will find a way.

_Shelly:_     Love will find a way.

_Both:_       Don't say you love me

               You don't even know me

               If you really want me

               Then give me some time

               Don't go there baby

               Not before I'm ready

               Don't say your hearts in a hurry

               Not as if we're gonna get married

               Give me

               Give me

               Some time.

_Mandy:_     Here's how I play

               Here's where you stand

               Here's what to prove 

               To get any further than

               Where it's been

               I'll make it clear

               Not gonna tell you twice

               Take ya soul

               Keep pushing me

               You're pushing me away

_Both:_       Pushing me away.

               Don't say you love me

               You don't even know me

               If you really want me

               Then give me some time

_Shelly:_     Give me some time

_Both:_       Don't go there baby

               Not before I'm ready

               Don't say your hearts in a hurry

               Not as if we're gonna get married

               Give me

               Give me

               Some time

_Mandy:_     Ohh Ohh 

_Shelly:_     Nanananananana

_Mandy:_     Ohh Ohh

_Shelly:_     Nanananananana

_Mandy:_     Don't say you love me

_Both:_       You don't even know me baby

_(Mandy but Shelly doing an echo.)_

_Mandy:_     Baby, Don't say you love me

               Bay baby

_Shelly:_     Don't say you love me

_(Echo)_      You don't even know me

               If you really want me

               Then give me some time

_Mandy:_     Give me some time

_Both:_       Don't say you love me

               You don't even know me

               If you really want me

               Then give me some time

_Mandy:_     Won't you give me some time

_Both:_       Don't go there baby

               Not before I'm ready

               Don't say your hearts in a hurry

_Mandy_:     Hearts in a hurry

_Both:_       Not as if we're gonna get married

               Give me

               Give me

_Mandy:_     Baby don't

_Both:_       Some time.

               Don't say you love me

               You don't even know me

_Mandy:_     Baby

_Both:_       If you really want me

               Then give me some time

_Mandy:_     Won't you give me some time

_Both:_       Don't go there baby

               Not before I'm ready

               Don't say your hearts in a hurry

               Not as if we're gonna get married

               Give me

               Give me

               Some time.

               Don't say you love me

_(Fades)_    You don't even know me

               If you really want me

               Then give me some time

               Don't go there baby

               Not before I'm ready

"Hey.  That was good."

"Shit."

"Bloody hell Harry.  Don't do that, you scared the shit out of us."

"Sorry.  I brought you a surprise."  In stepped the dog, which changes into a man with black hair and brown eyes.  The same hair and eyes as Mandy and Shelly.  The man had a tear running down his face.  Mandy walked up to him and whipped it away.  Mandy looked at Shelly then back to the man.  Both stared at him for a little while.  Then Mandy gave him a bear hug.

"DADDY."

"I missed you two so much."  Shelly walked over and gave him a hug too.

"We missed you too dad."  Shelly said.

"Yeah totally missed you."  Mandy added.

"You two have beautiful voices."

"Thank you.  You have no idea what that means to us."  Mandy said with a smile.

"Yeah it means a lot."  Shelly put in.

"Come 'ere Harry.  Thank-you so much."  Mandy said adding Harry into the hug.

"You brought us our father.  Thank-you."  Shelly smiled.

"I looked all over England, Ireland and Scotland looking for you two.  I never thought of trying Australia.  What are those."  Sirius said pointing to Casper and Clinton.

"Our Tiger cubs.  Mum breeds them."  Shelly said.

"What are their names?"

"The orange one is Casper and the white one is Clinton."  Mandy supplied.

"Come here Casper, Clinton.  They're absolutely gorgeous.  Dangerous, but gorgeous."  Sirius said as he moved to sit on a bed with Shelly and Mandy on either side of him.

"I'm in trouble next week.  My three top people are versing each other.  I'm going to have to be half and half.  Imagine that a red and blue dog."

"Why can't you go as yourself?"

"Well.  I'm free know.  I have been since late September, early October but the trial is next week and I'm not officially free until it is made public which isn't till a couple of days after the game."  Sirius explained.  
  


"Ohh Okay."

"I'm just glad they caught the bastard. Oh sorry.  No swearing in front of the kids."  The girls and Harry laughed.  "Father and Godfather.  Who would have thought."


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Over the next week Mandy studied, practiced and spent time with her father.  In no time at all it was time for the match.  At breakfast everyone was made to eat and then went to the changing room.  Everyone changed into their uniform, which was a pair of dark blue jeans, metallic blue singlets, robe with short sleeves and open apart from a clasp at the waist.  Their hair was also dark blue with glitter.

"Okay team.  We have to really concentrate on this game.  We haven't known them long so let's just try.  If we win or not party afterwards.  Let's go."  They walked onto the pitch.  Gryffindor had just arrived.

"Weasley, Weasley, Wood, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson annnd Potter."  Lee said.  Then he called out the Kiata team.  "And on Kiata there is Johansson, Cox, McGommery, Symbols, Grando, Black annnd Black.  All the Kiata team hugged the Gryffindor team.

"Ready team."  They all nodded.  Mandy whispered into Madam Houch's ear she also nodded.  Mandy nodded towards the team.  "YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  She screamed.

"YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  All of the 24 other St. Martha's student's repeated.

"YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  

"YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  

"WE'RE BLUE AND WE'RE MEAN THE BEST YOU'VE EVER SEEN WE'RE GONNA BEAT YA TEAM SO HEAR US SCREAM."  The whole team yelled and kept a beat by clapping.

"YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  

"YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  

"YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  

"YAH YAH KIATA YAH."  

"WHAO."

"Black, Potter shake hands."  Madam Hootch said once the team had calmed down.

"Good luck Harry."

"Same."  They shook hands and hugged.  "Nice hair by the way."

"Thanks."  They laughed. 

"I want a nice clean game.  Mount your brooms.  Three… Two… One."  All the players rose Harry and Shalana above them all.  Shelly, Kat and Karen were doing a great job.  Stephanie was awesome and Mandy and Tegan were making sure no bludgers hit anyone including the Gryffindor team.  An hour passed and the score was 30 - 30.

"Shalana.  Come on you gotta find the snitch real soon."

"Okay."

"SHIT."  Mandy was hit with a bludger.  She started to fall "Accio broom."  Her broom flew up to her just in time for her to catch it.  She was dangling for about 30 seconds then pulled herself up and mounted again.  She looked around for her bat which Tegan had caught.  "Tegs bat."  She through up her wand caught her bat, then hit the bludger that was coming after her.  Then caught her wand and put it in her pocket. 

"Mandy."  Shelly said worriedly.

"I'm okay Shelly."

10 minutes later Harry and Shalana were diving.  Shalana was just ahead of Harry and had just caught the snitch.  

"The final score is 140 - 280.  Kiata win."  Both teams landed.  Mandy landed a little way away.  George next to her.

"Mandy, are you okay?"

"Umm…Let me think…"  She said sincerely.  "I don't think I am actually."  With this she fell.

"MANDY.  MANDY WAKE UP."

"George what happened."

"Professor Dumbledore I think the bludger hurt her real bad."

"Oh dear." 

"MANDY."  Shelly and Kat saw her on the floor unconscious.  With a blue and red dog, Professor Dumbledore and Winds, George and Draco leaning over her.  Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher and took her to the hospital wing.  Professor Winds left to organise the schools to calm down.  All that was left was Harry, who followed with Shelly, Kat, Draco, George and the red and blue dog, also Dumbledore.

"Sirius you can show your true form now."  Dumbledore said to the dog once Madam Pomfrey had looked her over and given her medicine to fix her 3 broken ribs.  The dog turned into Sirius Black.

"Hey uncle Sirius."  Draco said giving Sirius a hug.

"What are you doing here?"  George said as Sirius leaned over and kissed Mandy's forehead.

"I am her father."

"I know.  Sorry.  I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Quite alright.  I know how you feel.  She'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"She will."  Shelly said with a note of certainty and concern in her voice.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Owwee,' thought Mandy.  A bright light shone in her eyes.  She opened her eyes but for the first few minutes all she saw was a mist, then it cleared up to reveal that she was in he hospital wing.  Mandy felt Casper curled up at the end of her bed.  She tried to sit up.

"OWWEE.  Shit, really painful. Crap."

"Stop swearing."  Mandy looked around to see who spoke and started laughing.  "What?"

"Dad.  Your blue and red.  Oww. Change back."

"Thank god your okay.  You bitch, you scared the shit out of me."  Shelly said giving Mandy a hug.

"I'm okay.  It's just a bit painful."

"You know in my time I once broke 8 ribs and my arm."  Sirius said.

"You played Quidditch?"  Both Mandy and Shelly said shocked.

"Hell yeah.  My favourite sport."

"What did mum say to that?"

"She hated it of course."

Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Talking about Brittany she should be here soon."  And sure enough a tall lady rushed in with light brown hair and blonde streaks, it went down to the small of her back, she had hazel eyes, rich red lipstick, a lavender suit, the skirt ended just above the knee, a long sleeve, white satin shirt and her jacket hung open.  She was beautiful.  She had a suitcase in her left hand.  She also had lavender heels on.

"Oh my God, oh my god.  I knew this would happen.  I just knew it.  It was only a matter of time.  What were you thinking.  I almost had a heart attack when I found out one of my babies were hurt…"

"Mum…"

"I was worried sick."

"MUM… Honestly.  I'm fine."

"How was I to know that?"

"Good god.  Calm down Britt."

"Sir… Sirius… Oh my god.  I've missed you so much.  Where have you been!"  Brittany said the last bit with venom.

"All over Europe looking for you.  Harry told me Mandy and Shelly were here and I came to see my daughters."  He crossed the room to where she was.  "I'm innocent.  You believe me right."

"Why wouldn't I.  You've never lied to me.  You also would never hurt James and Lily."

"I've missed you so much Britt." 

"I've missed you too."

"We should probably go to dinner about know."  Professor Dumbledore interrupted.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Mandy walked into the main hall she was greated with "Mandy your okay,"  from Karen.

"Yep.  Not dead yet.  Don't look so glum Hill."

"Shut up Black."

"Request Denied."

"Stupid Bitch."

"Bitch yes.  Stupid no, you fill that one."

"You think you are soo funny."

"Just between you and me.  I am."

"At least my father ain't on the run."

"At least my father ain't a deatheater."

"Your mamma…"  

"Whoa… Your mamma jokes, huh."

"Oh No."  Both Shelly and Kat who were just ignoring the fight suddenly looked up and jumped up knocking their goblets to the floor.  "Oh no.  Oh no."

"What?"  Both Fred and George asked.

"After a while at fighting she gets really nasty.  Comes faster when people insult our parents."  Shelly informed.

"Her warning signs are when she does the mamma insults."  Kat added.

**Meanwhile:**

"Your mamma's soo fat she stepped on her dogs tail and had to name it beaver.  Your mamma's soo fat she has 35 postcodes for her butt alone.  Your mamma's so fat she fell into the Grand Canyon and got stuck.  Your mamma's so fat when the cops see her on the street the yell "Hey you guys break it up."  Your mamma's so fat she makes Godzilla look like an action figure.  Your mamma's so bald I can see what she's thinking.  Your mamma's so dirty she has to creep up on her bathwater."

"MANDY!!!"  Shelly and Kat screamed.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down."

"Okay."  She started to breath deep and walk away then got an evil grin on her face.  "Just one more thing.  Cover me."  She started to giggle and conjured up an ass which started talking. 

"Hello.  Just one question.  Do you have a mint, Berocca maybe?"   All those who lived with muggles laughed and explained what Berocca was to those who didn't know.  "ARSEHOLE, LIVACO." 

"MISS BLACK."

"Professor Jones.  What a pleasant surprise to see you."  Mandy looked up to see a strict lady in pink robes.  She had her reddy-brown hair piled on top of her head.

"Cut the crap.  You are here to represent our school.  We gave you a second thought…"

Dumbledore who was listening from the other side of the room turned to professor Winds and whispered, "Is that true."

"No, of course not.  Truth be told Miss Black and her friends are some of smartest to come."

"Really.  How so."

"They all get 100% in every test apart from Amanda in History of Magic."

"Why's that."

"No idea.  Though I think it may have something to do with a certain Professor Jones."

"Oh."

**Meanwhile:**

"… You are a disgrace to St. Martha's," continued Professor Jones.

"As if you're only saying all this 'cause you hate my guts.  What makes it better for you is that it is in front of the whole of Hogwarts school population."   Mandy could actually see the colour of Jones's face changing. 

"I will not be spoken to like that."

"Why not?  Huh.  Am I the first to get sick of the shit and total discrimination."

"You little…"  

"You will not finish that sentence…" Jones was cut off by both Professor Winds and Brittany.

Brittany then said rather coolly.  "If I hear, or hear of for that matter, you insulting either of my daughters you will be severely punished then fired.  You got that."  Jones nodded then left rather quickly.

"Mum… that was way cool."

"You rock ma'am," Kat said with enthusiasm.

"Your da bomb, mum," Shelly smiled.

"Thank-you girls." She walked up to both headmasters muttering something that sounded rather like "I can't believe that bitch."

"Okay dinner and then bed," Professor Dumbledore called.

"That ass thing was funny."  Fred said once everyone was seated.

"Yeah your going to have to teach it to us,"  George added.

"I actually got it off a movie."

"OH MY GOD."  Shelly suddenly said.

"What Shelly."

"Kat, Mandy.  A lightning bolt just struck me."

"Ow.  That musta hurt," Mandy replied as she ate a cherry.  "You coulda ducked ya know."

"No I just got an idea.  You want Danielle Hill out of the way right."

"Of course."

"If we added a few ingredients together she'd be on the thrown for weeks."

"Pardon," Lee asked.

"Major Laxative," all three girls said with an evil glare in their eye.

"That will teach the demonio."  Mandy said.

"That sentence did not make sense," Fred stated.

"Oh sorry.  Demonio is Welsh for Demon."

"Ohhhh."  All three guys and Kat said.  Shelly didn't look at all surprised.

"I didn't know you could speak another language."  George said looking surprised.

"Oh yeah.  We can speak a few. I, for instance, can speak English, Welsh, Gallic, German, Torris Strait Islander, Russian, Lithuanian, Chinese, Japanese, Fairish, Italian, Latin, Arabic and… oh yeah, Norwegian.  Shelly can speak English, Gallic, Lithuanian, German, Torris Strait Islander, Italian, Latin, Swahili, Mermish, Hindi, Russian, Japanese, Chinese and Vietnamese and we can both write in fluent Greek, German and I can write in fluent Russian whereas Shelly can write in fluent Italian."

"I've known you for 11 years and you never told me that either of you spoke many other languages let alone…. 14 other languages."

"Kat… You never asked."  Shelly replied.

"But I'm you best friend."

"Yes you are."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"It wasn't necessary."

"But…"

"Kat you can speak 7 as well so stop complaining."  Shelly said nicely.

"In other words just shut up about that subject otay," Mandy said sweetly.

Kat gave a look of defeat.  "Fine, but I still don't like not being told."

"Good for you," Shelly said sarcastically.

"I think someone's a bit pissed off.  Duw."  Mandy said under her breath to Shelly.

"Ye Draig."  Shelly added.

"Yeah totally."  Kat rolled her eyes.

"I do know what that means remember.  Duh."  She turned to the guys, "They called me a dragon.  They also call Jones one."

"I think that's a bit insulting.  We should stop."  Both shelly and Kat turned to Mandy in horror.  "I meant to Dragons.  What did they do to be insulted so bad."  Everyone laughed.

"That's true."  Shelly replied between gasps of air from laughing so hard.

"So… What are we doing this afternoon."  Lee asked once everyone had calmed down.

"Don't know about you but I'm goin' swimming.  The lake looks mighty welcoming."  Mandy said as she got up.  "I'm going to change."

"Same."  Both Kat and Shelly said in unison.

"You comin'."  Shelly asked the guys.

"Okay."  All three guys answered.  The six students made their way up to the Gryffindor tower and up their separate stairs.  Within 10 minutes they were walking down to the lake.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So George.  What's in the lake?  Is it true that there is a giant squid and mermaids?"

"Yeah.  Harry went into it last year and he said there was all types of sea creatures."

"Major cool."

Meanwhile when Mandy and George were discussing what was in the lake Kat and Lee were talking.

"Are you going swimming?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a water person.  Mandy's more of a water person.  She loves to swim in it and absolutely loves it, although she can't drink it.  Hates the taste ya know.  Then there's Shelly.  She like the water but not a huge fan like Mandy.  Shelly loves the air.  Loves the feel of the wind in her face and hair. Mandy like the air but not as much as she like water.  Then there's me.  I like plants and animals.  When I grow up I wanna be a Herboligist."  Shelly butted in.

"Hey Mandy, Kat wants to be a Herboligist."

"How uneventful."

"Yeah."

"Look there's a tree."

"And another." 

"And another."  They repeated this a few times pointing at different trees.

"Oh my god."  Shelly said suddenly.

"What?"  All looked at her.

"We're killin' the grass."

"NOOOO," Mandy said mockingly.  "Whatever shall we do?"

"I know."  Shelly started talking like she was in an ad.  "Who do you call when you need to resuscitate grass and other plant like?"

"Both Mandy and shelly sang 'call' at different times climbing a scale.

"Kat on 4775 1086."   Mandy finished.  All the guys clapped as Mandy and Shelly bowed.

"You know my number by heart."  Kat asked.

"Yeah of course.  We know everyone's."

"Anyway… I'll beat ya all there."  Mandy said and took off running towards the rock above the lake.

"Hey no fair."  Wined Kat and Shelly.

"Ya snooze ya loose."

"Hey."  Out of no where George was over taking Mandy.  Then she ran harder and they were a tie.  When they reached the rock they were both a little out of breath.  But by the time the others came they had gotten it back.

"Let's go swimming.  Come on George."  Mandy said eagerly.

"Okay."  With that he took his shirt off revealing a well tone body.  'Mmm nice bod.'  Mandy thought.

"Come on." She grabbed George's hand and pulled him to the edge of the rock.  "On the count of three."  Both still held hands, "one."

"Two," George added.

"Three," was in unison.  There was a splash and for a second or two there was silence, then a sudden burst of laughter from the water.

"Whoa that was cool.  I'm gonna ride the squid.  Who's joining me?" 

"I will," shouted Shelly and Fred.

"You coming George."

"Nah.  I need to talk to Kat and Lee for a minute, okay."

"Sure." 

"Whatcha want ta talk about?"  Kat asked once the others had left.

"Ummm… well... ummm… What does Mandy like in a guy?"

"Well.  She believes that a persons best feature is their heart and soul.  She likes people to be themselves like… like things because **you** do not **her**.  She wants someone trustworthy and truthful and kind.  That's about all I can think of."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Of course."  George smiled and swam to the rest of the group.

"How'd you know all of that?"  Lee asked Kat.

"Well she wouldn't shut up about him all night. 'Oh I _love_ the way George is so kind.'  Yada yada yada.  She went on for hours."

"Hey Lee," a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came to him.  "Can I borrow you for an hour or two."

"Sure… But what about…" 

"Don't worry.  I'll keep her company,"  Ryan said coming up behind the blonde.

"Thanks Ryan."

"Your welcome."

****


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That night Fred and George were listening at the door of the girls room; mainly because they could hear some music in there.

"Ok, I've written a new piece.  Can you have a listen?"  Mandy asked.

"Sure," Shelly said.

"Well, go on," Kat said and there was ta sound of two chairs being scraped.  Then there was a piano solo.  Then Mandy started to sing.

               "You're holding me,

               I close my eyes,

               You're whispering,

               I start to cry.

               You feel so good,

               So beautiful.

               For as long as you live,

               Don't let me go.

               Just hold me, touch me,

               Feel me.

               As long as you love me,

               Reach for me and need me

               If you could trust me and teach me

               Never let me go of me

               Because you're half of me

               My heart still beats.

               Looking in the eyes,

               The eyes of love,

               I hold your face,

               And I see the sun

               I taste your kiss

               You touch my soul

               And I'm feeling things

               I've never felt before.

               Just hold me, touch me,

               Feel me.

               As long as you love me

               Reach for me and need me

               If you could trust me and teach me

               Never let go of me

               Because you're half of me

               My heart still beats

               I'm feeling 

               What they call true love

               I never knew feeling like this 

               Could exist inside of me

               I'm souring 

               Emotions exploding 

               Don't wanna live another day

               Of you not here with me

               Just hold me, touch me,

               Feel me.

               As long as you love me

               Reach for me and need me

               If you could trust me and teach me

               Never let go of me

               Because you're half of me

               My heart still beats

               Because you're half of me

               My heart still beats.

               Oh yeah

               My heart still beats."

"Well what do ya think?"  Mandy asked timidly.

"It could be better."

"Thanks Shelly."

"No.  What I meant was if you added some chimes and a tambourine somewhere it would be awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kat added.  Outside the door Fred and George sat gapping at each other.

"Did you know she could sing?"  Fred whispered to George.

"No," he whispered back.

"Let's sing 'Nasty Girl' okay?"  Kat asked.

"Okay."  They then sang a cool song.  The main part going from Mandy to Kat to Mandy to Kat to Mandy to Shelly to Kat then Mandy to Shelly and then finishing with Mandy.

"Wow, that was really good," Fred and George said together.

"That was really good you three.  Fred and George this so too," came Sarah's voice from the other side of the door.

"What do you mean?"  Kat asked.

"Well they're on the other side of the door.  See."  Suddenly the door swung open revealing Shelly sitting at a drum kit, Kat sitting on the bed with a guitar and Mandy at a piano.

"Oh, hey you two," Mandy said.

"Why didn't you just come in?"  Kat asked.

"Well…….. um……..we didn't want to….. um……… disturb you."  Fred stuttered.

"Oh.  It's okay you know.  You can come in at anytime as long as we are fully dressed."  Shelly said with a smile as she walked up and gave Fred a hug.  "So what did you think?"

"It was really good.  Have you thought about preforming?"

To this all four girls laughed.  

"What?  What did I say?"  Fred asked.

"Well sweety,"  Mandy said sweetly.  "We are a band.  We've made three CD's and we have three singles out.  We're the most popular teenage band in Australia."

"We've been asked to preform at the dance that is in a couple of months."  Kat informed.  Mandy and Shelly looked shocked.

"And how long ago were we asked to preform?."  

"This morning."

"And the rest of the band was going to find out when?"  Shelly asked looking very pissed off.

"Calm down.  I was going to tell you.  I just, um, I sorta forgot till just then."

"Okay.  I'll have to tell D and Shelly would you be able to send an owl home and tell them the date and time of the gig tomorrow.  Actually try and get them here the day before."  

"But Mandy we need the day before to get ready and stuff."  Shelly complained.

"We'll have to get our stuff ready the day before the day before.  Won't we?  We need to organise the songs that we'll preform and teach them the new songs."

"Oh alright.  I HATE it when you're right."

"I know."

"Maybe we'll start thinking now," Mandy said while looking down at her watch.  "SHIT… oh shit."

"What."  Shelly asked.

"We were supposed to meet Mum and Dad five minutes ago in Dumbledore's office."

"SHIT.  I completely forgot.  God damn."

"Cya everyone."  Mandy yelled out behind her as she ran out the door.

"Yeah, cya later."  Shelly called afterwards.  Both girls were closely followed by Casper and Clinton.

Kat and Sarah turned to the two boys.  

"So George.  You like Mandy?"  Sarah asked questionably.

"Well yeah.  A little."

"Treat her right or suffer the consequences.  She doesn't need her heart broken again."  Sarah said seriously making George a little scared.  "I understand why you're here but what about your brother?  Why are you her?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you all and be my brother's moral support."

"Oh?" Sarah replied not believing a word.

"Maybe I like someone."

"Shelly."  George whispered to the girls receiving a punch from his twin.

"Like?"

"Maybe I like her a lot."

"That it?"

"Don't push the maybe, baby."

"And what if I did?"  Fred got an evil grin that made Sarah a little scared.

"George we do need a new test subject."

"We do?"  George said not quite catching on.  "Oh.  Yeah we do."

"There's always the new fish forming tablets."

"Or the vampire tablets."  George said with a shutter.  "Those are nasty.  We're hoping to make the victim, I mean, tester, turn into a vampire bat."

"ALRIGHT.  Alright.  I won't say a word to her okay."  Sarah said with a look of terror on her face causing both boys to laugh.  Both had found out through Kat that Sarah hated bats.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Why did you want to meet us girls," Mandy and Shelly's mum asked the two.

"Well mum, dad.  We were sort of wondering," Mandy started.

"How the two of yo met and how did you know you were in love?"  Shelly finished.

"Well… Ummm.  Go ahead dear."  Sirius said with a flush.

"Well.  We had known _of _each other since our first year but it was our fifth year when we really started to know each other.  I was best friends with Lily Evans and your father was best friends with James and Remus… "

"I always hated Peter," Sirius picked up.  "But anyway.  About the middle of the year I noticed your mother sitting in front of the fire reading.  She had her long brown hair covering her face.  She looked absolutely gorgeous.  I walked up to her and asked for her name.  She answered with 'Je m'appelle Danielle De Barbarac'."

"You still remember that?"  Brittany inquired.

"Of course."

"I was reading Ever After," Brittany informed her two twins.

"Then I said 'Je m'appelle Sirius Black', and she gave me a look of surprise.  I don't know why.  She new I had a reputation for being a player.  Of course I knew the language of love.  We then started talking about everything and anything.  After about two hours non-stop of talking she told me her real name.  Brittany Shine.  My walking angel.  We introduced Harry's parents formally.  We really hit it off, didn't we love?"

"We sure did.  When we had left Hogwarts we were a steady couple.  So we got married and had the both of you.  Our pride and joy.  You know I still don't know what happened to you every month.  Every month all the Marauders just disappeared for a few nights.  I've always had my suspicions but I never asked.  I guess I was hoping you'd tell me eventually."

"We … Ummm…"

"Dad if you don't tell her we will."  Shelly said.

"Okay I give the honours to you two."

"Okay.  Well mum.  They are illegal animagus."  Shelly told her mother.

"And Mr. Lupin is a werewolf," Mandy finished.

"I thought so," Brittany said thoughtfully.

"How'd you girls know about Remus."

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?"  Mandy asked.

"What with the whole disappearing act on the nights of a full moon."

"And the fear of full moons and the weathered look he's always got."

"And the way he always looks sick."

"Okay, okay.  I get the picture," Sirius butted in before they could continue.

"Guess what we found last week, dad?"  Shelly asked.

"What?  What did you find?"

"Come with us."  Mandy offered.

The four made their way through a series of corridors and up a few stories and finally came to a halt in front of a large picture wolf, a stag, a big shaggy dog and a rat, all of which were running around the Hogwarts school grounds.  

"Oh my god.  It's our room."  Sirius said shocked

"What room?"  Brittany replied.

"The Marauder's secret hideout."

"Really?  I've always wondered where this room was.  I heard of it through Lily but she never new where it was she was always blindfolded.  How come she was brought her and I never was?"  Brittany said in a huff.

"Where'd you think James and Lily…" He  broke of looking at Mandy and Shelly.

"EWWWWWW."  Both girls said in perfect unison.

"Well… Ummm… let's go in… shall we?"  

"I remember painting this picture." 

"You painted this mum."  

"Yeah, I did."

"The Marauders," both Mandy and Sirius said together.  

They all walked into a room that was full of red.  A red couch, and two red lounge chairs, polished wooden floors, a red and gold rug, red floor length curtains that covered a large glass door that led to a veranda and a wooden coffee table sat in the middle of the room.  On the walls were pictures of Remus Lupin, James Potter, some fat kid which Shelly and Mandy presumed to be Peter Pettigrew and Sirius himself.  All of the pictures in the room were made up of them in both human and animal form.

"Wow.  The room's just how we left it.  Not a thing out of place."

"This is where you all disappeared to."

"Sure is.  Hey kids?" he directed at Mandy and Shelly. 

"Yeah dad."

"Well as you both know today is the last day for your mother and I her.  We're going to go home tomorrow at lunch."

"Really?"  Mandy asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Oh, okay."  Shelly said sounding as sad as Mandy.

"Are you both coming home for Christmas?"

"Of course we are."  Shelly said immediately.

"Are we able to invite everyone to stay?"  Mandy asked.

"Who's everyone?"  Brittany asked finally entering the conversation.

"Oh, well there's the Weasley's and the Johansson's.  Oh and of course Harry and Hermione and the Grangers."

"Ummm… How many all up?"

"Sixteen," Mandy and Shelly answered together.

"Oh is that all.  Sure thing."

"Cool thanks mum."

"Yeah thanks mum.  You're the best."

"We've got to go ask them if they want to stay now Mandy."

"Yeah okay.  Bye mum.  Bye dad."

After a quick goodbye both girls left to search out their new and old friends leaving their parents to have some private time.

"Sweety…  How do you plan to accommodate twenty of us?"  Sirius asked.

"Well our home happens to be a mansion and the mansion has over 300 rooms.  That will accommodate us and the servants.  They aren't really servants though.  They're more like friends that happen to work for us.  Only Genevieve is professional but he has lightened up considerably since he started.  He now has jokes.  He's very, very sneaky you know," Brittany said with a laugh.

"Oh."


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mandy was running around the halls of Hogwarts looking for George and finally found him in the library.  
  


"Hi George."

"Oh.  Hello Mandy."

"Do you and your family want to come over to Shelly's and my house this Christmas."

"But there are nine of us."

"Yeah.  Your point.  I'm sure we can find the room for you," Mandy smiled.

"What do you mean?" George asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well the mansion has like, over three hundred rooms."

"Mansion?  What Mansion?"  

"Shine Manor," Mandy said calmly.  "My mum is Brittany Shine.  The Ministress of Magic back in Australia.  We pretty much are one of the richest families over there."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  The others are Kat's Parent, the Johanssons and the Hills," Mandy said with a disgusted look.

"Wicked."

"So you wanna come over?"

"Sure.  I wouldn't mind but it's more up to my parents."

"That's cool.  Let's go ask the others."

"Okay," George said as he gathered his books from the table.

Both students were talking about the holidays as the walked down the halls.  

"I should warn you.  It's going to be REALLY hot, mainly because Christmas is summer in Australia and in Townsville that can get around thirty to forty degrees.  It can get really hot."

"Whoa.  Damn."

"Yeah pretty much all you need is togs."

"Yeah."  The two said as the walked up to the Gryffindor portrait hole.  

"Auf wiedersehen."

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Auf wiedersehen?"

"Oh it means goodbye."

"Oh."

"Hey Fred.  Come 'ere."

"Yeah."

"You wanna come to my house this Christmas.  With your family of course."

"Yeah sure."

"Everyone will be bound to be interested in something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well name your family members and what they enjoy the most."

"Well, Charlie likes dragons."

"Bill likes music and accounting," George added.

"Percy likes books."

"Fred and I love jokes and quidditch."

"Ron likes quidditch too.  Especially the Chudley Canons."

"And Ginny likes fashion."

"Oh and mum likes cooking and dad likes all muggle stuff."

"Okay.  Charlie will probably like Judith my Hungarian Horntail, Bill will like the disco room and the vault, Percy will like the library, you two will love the jokes room, Ron would like the Quidditch room and pitch, Ginny would like… our wardrobe actually.  Hmmm… Mrs Weasley would like the kitchens and Mr Weasley… our whole house."

"Whoa."

"So you comin'?"

"We'll ask."

"Cool," and with that Fred and George left to owl their parents. 

"Hey Kat, Harry, Mione.  You all wanna come over for Christmas."

"Sure," both Harry and Hermione replied.

"Okay.  But can I bring a friend?"  Kat asked.

"Sure.  But who?"

"Ryan," Kat said dreamily.

"Ohhhh.  Kat's got a lover boy?"

"Shut up."

"Sure." 

"Well its 9:30 we should go to bed.  The first part of the competition is tomorrow."  Mandy stated while casually petting Casper.

"Yeah I guess we should."

"Hey Shelly," Mandy called across the room.

"What?"

"Time for bed."

"But I don't wanna!"

"I don't care we have that comp. tomorrow."

"Oh alright." 

And all three girls made their way to bed.****


	16. Chapter 17 and 18

**Chapter 17**

"Today is the first day of the competition between Saint Martha's Academy and Hogwarts.  Today will be a test on Muggle music, the latest subject in Muggle Studies."  Professor Winds said to the Great Hall.

"Now we will have the representatives from each school.  For Hogwarts the representatives are George Weasley, Ryan Wood and Katie Bell."  Dumbledore called as the three students walked onto the stage.

"And for St. Martha's Kathleen Johanson and Michelle and Amanda Black," Professor Winds called.  Once the students were seated the rules were called out by Professor Dumbledore.

"We will play songs which you are to name the band or singer and the name of the song.  You are to press the button on your desk which will light it up to say who pressed first.  Shall we begin?  Okay," he swished his wand and music played from every side.  Shelly pressed the button.

"Michael Jackson, 'You rock my world'?"

"Correct."  The score board behind the students got a line under 'St. Martha's'.  Each song came one after another.  The second song started and the three girls exchanged a look.  Then suddenly Ryan spoke up.

"U2, 'Walk On'?"  

They went through 31 songs and the score ended up 16 - 15 to St. Martha's.  Mandy walked up to George.

"Good Competition."

"Yeah.  Same to you, Mandy."  

"Now for part 'A' of the plan.  Come girls."

"I'm not a dog."

"I know.  Sorry."

"It's okay.  Let's go."  They all waled down to the potions lab.

"Okay.  I need these ingredients.  Dragon blood, unicorn hair, mandrake leaves, and a hinky-punk nail."  Kat called to the two other girls as she grabbed a cauldron and put it on a fire.  Within half an hour a clear concoction was made.  "If we put it in Hills' drink she'll be on the toilet for hours."

"Awesome.  But how to put it in her drink?"  Mandy said thoughtfully.

"Well. Harry has an invisibility cloak," Shelly piped up.

"Yeah.  Cool.  I'll go ask for it.  Thank the lord it's a Saturday."

They poured the ingredients into a jar and cleaned the couldren and the mess that they had made and went up the Gryffindor tower as Mandy placed the jar into the pocket of her robe.  Harry was playing chess with Ron, and was losing badly.  Shelly sat next to him.

"Excuse me Harry?"  Mandy asked sweetly.

"Hmm?"  He returned as though not really listening.

"We heard you have an invisibility cloak?"  This brought his attention to her.

"What?  Who told you?"

"Never mind that.  Can we borrow it tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Umm… Okay."

"Cool.  Thanks."  Mandy said and kissing him on the cheek.  Nobody noticed George's jealous look from across the room.

Harry blushed.  "What do you want it for?"

"Let's just say, Hill is going to have one hell of a shitty day," Mandy said.  This caused Shelly to snort into her hand and Kat, Fred and George to laugh as they made their way to the group.

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Mandy grabbed the cloak off of Harry and put it on.  She alone went to the Great Hall where she went to the Slytherin table, grabbed the jar out of her pocket and tipped it into Hill's drink when she wasn't looking.  Draco, who was sitting across from Hill noticed her drink get fuller and hid a knowing smile.  His cousin's had done the same Laxative joke on his father in the last holidays.  

Mandy made her way back out the door after someone opened it.  She met the rest of the group at the top of the stairs and they all walked in to see Danielle Hill drinking out of the glass. 

"Here we go."

Hill made a few funny faces then she settled down and went on eating.  Mandy and Shelly looked at Kat. 

She shrugged, "It worked on Lucius last holidays.  I don't understand."

They all turned back to Hill.  Hill suddenly lifter her leg and dropped a huge, loud fart.  It must have stunk because Angela Smith, another Karinya who was sitting next to Hill, suddenly passed out.  The whole hall fell silent and then burst out laughing.

"Hey Hill?"  Mandy yelled across the Hall.  "Bet your having a SHITTY day."

"Yeah I GAS she is," Shelly pitched in.  All this caused everyone to laugh harder.  Even the teachers at the Head table were giggling although they were trying to hide it.  Even Snape had a hint of a smile.

There was a sudden fluttering of wings as the post came.  Mandy, Shelly and Kat all got three letters whereas Fred and George got 4.  Mandy's read:

Dear Shelly and Mandy,

Hey love.  Your mother tells me to tell you that it's fine for Ryan to come over too.  It's so great here.  I can't believe I've missed out on this house for 15 years.  I see you both have followed in my foot steps.  I found the joke room.  Your mother was trying to steer me away from it but I discovered it when she was at work.  The workers here are great they've been filling me in on everything that's happened to the both of you.  There is a few good stories especially your disco room incident.  Now that was funny.  

I'm so proud of you both and I miss you both heaps and I can't wait to see you in a week.

Love Dad.

The second was from Mr and Mrs Wealey.

Miss Amanda Black,

We would like to thank-you for your invitation to your home.  Fred and George have informed us that you would like us to come to Australia to your home on the second day of the holidays.  I'm writing this letter to confirm the details.  Once again my husband and I thank you, on behalf of our family, for your gracious invitation.

Yours Sincerely,

Mrs Weasley.

And the third letter was from someone called Flo, George presumed because the letter was written in French.  George had been reading over Mandy's shoulder.

Hé Mandy,  

Je suis écriture juste cette cause courte de lettre que je m'ennuie vraiment.  Matière de Nice hé.  Vous devriez vraiment rendre visite encore à la fille.  Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est déjà été une année puisque vous avez pour la dernière fois visité.  Il était pouvoir tellement frais vous montrer tout autour de la France.  C'est une honte que vous ne pourriez pas rester plus longtemps.  

J'ai entendu que vous êtes en Angleterre.  Des types chauds? J'ai entendu qu'ils ont quelques fellas fins là.  J'aime des accents thier mais l'accent Australien est le meilleur de tous.

N'importe quelle manière écrivent en arrière bientôt.

FLO

"Who's that and what does it say?"  George asked curiously still looking over her shoulder.

"Well it's from Flo.  Flo is a friend of mine from France.  The letter says Hé Mandy,  Je suis écriture juste cette cause courte de lettre que je m'ennuie vraiment.  Matière de Nice hé.  Vous devriez vraiment rendre visite encore à la fille.  Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est déjà été une année puisque vous avez pour la dernière fois visité.  Il était pouvoir tellement frais vous montrer tout autour de la France.  C'est une honte que vous ne pourriez pas rester plus longtemps.  J'ai entendu que vous êtes en Angleterre.  Des types chauds ? J'ai entendu qu'ils ont quelques fellas fins là.  J'aime des accents thier mais l'accent Australien est le meilleur de tous  .N'importe quelle manière écrivent en arrière bientôt.  FLO," Mandy said in perfect French.

"And what does that mean in English?"

"Well you're a nosey bugger aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Well it says:  Hey Mandy, I'm just writing this short letter cause I'm really bored.  Nice topic hey.  You should really visit again girl.  I can't believe it's already been a year since you last visited.  It was so cool being able to show you all around France.  It's a shame you couldn't stay longer.  I heard that you are in England.  Any hot guys?  I heard they have some fine fellas there.  I love thier accents but the Australian accent is the best of all.  Anyway write back soon.  FLO."

"Oh Okay."

Mandy started to search through her bag and pulled out some parchment, a quill and an ink pot.

"What are you doing know?"  George asked.

"What's this?  Twenty Questions?"

"What?"

"Never mind.  I'm writing back to Flo.  I'll be writing back in French I'll translate it at the end okay."

Hé Flo,  

J'avais voulu vous voir pendant un certain temps mais la maman avait pris Shelly et I en ses voyages d'affaires pendant une tout à fait certaine heure pendant que vous savez font au fait que nous étions en voyage d'affaires pour voir le ministre français de la magie quand nous vous avons rencontré l'été passé.  Le temps vole au delà et je ne peux pas croire que je suis presque école finie déjà.  Rien.  Mon école, vous connaissez la rue. Martha fait tous les étudiants qui s'occupent de Hogwarts pour le séjour d'année une autre moitié par année.  Il est si pathétique je maintenant dois accepter professeur Jones pendant encore six mois.  

J'ai aimé voir la France et me renseigner sur l'histoire d'elle.  J'ai obtenu mon film développé et j'ai obtenu une certaine grande photo.  J'ai toujours celui-là de nous sur la tour d'Eiffel.  J'ai également obtenu quelques projectiles vraiment grands du paysage.  J'obtiendrai des doubles d'eux et vous les enverrai bien. 

Je suis maman assez sûre a un voyage d'affaires en France l'année prochaine ainsi je viendrai très probablement chez vous pour sûr.  

Ouais je suis en Europe mais je ne suis pas sûr où parce que Hogwarts n'est pas chartable.  Il y a beaucoup de types chauds ici.  En fait je suis dans l'amour avec un.  Juste remercions un dieu qu'il ne peut pas lire des Français.  Le puits i ne pensent pas qu'il peut.  Il y a beaucoup de types mignons ici et nous les impressionnons toujours avec hors du talent du mischeif.  

Ma bande est en cours de faire un nouveau Cd.  Je serai sûr de vous envoyer un quand ils sont outre de la pression.

N'importe quelle manière vous écrivent bientôt.

Mandy

The letter read:

Hey Flo,

I've been wanting to see you for some time but mum has been taking Shelly and I on her business trips for quite some time as you know do to the fact that we were on a business trip to see the French Minister of Magic when we met you last summer.  The time is flying past and I can't believe I'm almost finished school already.  Damn.  My school, you know St. Martha's is making all the students who are attending Hogwarts for the year stay another half a year.  It's so pathetic i now have to put up with Professor Jones for another six months.  

I loved seeing France and learning about the history of it.  I got my film developed and I got some great photo's.  I still have that one of us on the Eiffel Tower.  I also got some really great shots of the scenery.  I'll get doubles of them and send them to you okay. 

I'm pretty sure mum has a business trip to France next year so I'll most likely come and visit you for sure.  

Yeah I'm in Europe but I'm not sure where because Hogwarts is not chartable.  There are many hot guys here.  As a matter of fact I'm in love with one.  Let's just thank god he can't read French.  Well I don't think he can.  There are many cute guys here and we still impress them with out talent of mischief.  

My band is in the process of making a new cd.  I'll be sure to send you one when they're off the press.

Any way write to you soon.

Mandy

Mandy would have read it to George it wasn't' for the fact that the guy she was talking about was George.

"I was just responding to the letter.  You know… just answering the questions."

"Oh okay," George said getting the hint that she wasn't going to talk.  "So what's the dress code."

"Casual."

"Oh good.  I don't own suits."

"Oh what a shame," George looked at her. "I'm just Joshin'.  Oh yeah.  Kat, he can come."

"Excellent."

"Who ya letters from Kat?"  Shelly asked as she snatched them from her.

Dear Miss Johansson,

We would like to ask if the spell that made the balls of light go around the room was called?  Was it 'Lumosious' or 'Lumosis'? Please contact me as soon as possible.

Thanks

Professor M. Leigh.

"What a Geek," Shelly and Mandy said in unison.  Mandy was looking over Shelly's shoulder.  Shelly was sitting on Mandy's left side… George was on her right and Kat was infront of them.

"Oh shut up."

"Umm… Let me think."

"NO."  Mandy and Shelly said loudly and laughed.

"Next letter is from dear old mummy and daddy."

Dear Kat,

Hey love.  We are glad that we are invited to the Shine residence… although it is now the Black residence.  Please that the girls for us.  Although they have no doubt reading this as well.  Knowing them they would have snatched it and read it anyway. 

I do hope your keeping up with you r school work and studies at Hogwarts.  Lleuad is fine.  He's now a silvery grey. 

Lots of love from the both of us.

Mum and Dad.

Fred, who was leaning over George spoke up.  "One, what the hell is a Lleuad and two, what does it mean?" 

"Well Lleuad is my Pegasus and Lleuad means moon."  Kat explained.

"Yeah.  Shelly and I told her it.  You see it's Welsh"  Mandy was silenced when Shelly 'ohh'ed.  "What's up?"

"Well our little geek got a Looovvve letter."

"Oh shut up with the geek thing," Kat scowled.

"Whatcha waiting for?  Read it out."

"Okay."  It read:

Dear Kat,

I'll be glad to come to your friends house.  Mother said it was fine.  I can't wait to have a whole summer with you.  See you in the common room after dinner.  I need to talk with you.  It's important.

Love Ryan.

"Aww.  Go Kat," both Mandy and Shelly started singing 'Getting' Jiggy wit' it' by Will Smith.  Which caused another glare.

"Now for Shelly's," Mandy said as she snatched Shelly's.  Shelly however was very reluctant to hand over one.  Mandy took the opportunity to grab that one and read it first.

"Okay."  It read:

Dear Michelle,

Hey there sexy.  You haven't written to me for a while.  What's goin' on, babe?  Write to me soon.

Love always,

Your boyfriend

Timothy.

"Michelle Abigail Black you still haven't broken up with Timothy Wellington yet.  Good god girl.  What is wrong with you?  It's quite easy to dump him.  You said it yourself.  You hate the prick."  Mandy scowled. 

"I know I do but I don't wanna hurt his feelings, alright.  Just get off my back about it.  I'll dump him when we get back to Australia," Shelly said angrily.

"You're going to have to, Shelly," Kat said quietly.

"Okay onto the next letter."

Dear Shelly,

What's England like.  Vietnam is snowing.  I got your parcel.  Thanks.  I couldn't get that CD of N*Sync.  The shop was sold out but I ordered a copy for you.  Well I have to go to class.

Bye

Luv Thao.

"Who's that?"  George asked.

"Oh my pen pal from Vietnam."

"Oh."

"Read the last letter, Mandy?"  Kat asked.

Dear Shelly,

You're such a cow.  You got to go to 'Jolly Ol' England' when I'm stuck here with Danni.  Nah I'm only kiddin'.  OWW she just bitch slapped me.  Oh say hi to the others for us.  

Tim is still asking about you… I can't believe you a) told him the password to our lounge and b) haven't dumped him.  Damn girl I would of dumped that bum long ago.  He's a moron.  The dude doesn't get the picture that you hate Gobstones… It's Gobstones, gobstones, gobstones.  Like, HELLO, how thick can ya get?  

Anyway Danni wants to write so I gotta go.

Luv Shalana

Hey Shelly,

How are ya all.  It's not as fun here with out you three.  You should see it.  It's like a tomb.  

Shelly, Lana is right you so have to dump Tim.  He almost punched Lana last night when we said you weren't here.  Man he's nuts, girl.  He said he was going to write to you so I apologise because undoubtedly your probably about to get a lecture from Mandy and Kat… Sorry.  I feel for you.  I've seen the other side of the Black temper.  

Anyway I'm off.

Cya 

Danni.

"Before you ask Shalana and Danika are our friends from Australia.  They're also in our band."

"Oh."

"Mandy?"

"Yeah, George?"

"Why are you and Shelly allowed to bring tiger cubs to school?"  He asked while looking at Casper who was chewing some bacon from a plate while Clinton was pouncing on him.

Mandy giggled.  "Well the rules state clearly that a student may bring a cat, owl or rat."

"But that's a tiger.  It's completely different."

"That's where your wrong.  They may be large cats but still at cat.  Therefore being a member of the cat family puts them under the title of 'cat'.  Therefore they couldn't say no.  Basically we bent the rules because they weren't specific."

"Oh."


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A week soon passed and most students climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express.  In the cabin Kat, Shelly, George, Mandy, Fred and Ryan sat talking about the upcoming holidays.  Lee was sitting with Kati in another compartment.  Kat and Ryan were now a 'couple'.  All three girls amused the boys singing the school choir songs and warm up songs.  Before they knew it they were at Kings Cross in London.  They all looked out to see three women talking.  One of the women had red hair and a green robe on, everyone immediately assumed that this woman was Mrs. Weasley.  The second was a tall woman with a purple robe and gold trims.  Every one knew her as Ms Shine… or Mrs Sirius Black.  The third woman was a woman who was the same height as Mrs Weasley.  She had blue robes on and a wide friendly smile.  This had to be Mrs. Johansson.

"Well you all know the one in the purple is my mum and the one in the green is obviously Mrs Weasley, the one in the blue is Mrs. Johansson," Shelly explained.

They all got off the train and went to their mother.  Ryan who was going home with Fred and George stuck with Kat.  Mrs. Johansson had short black hair and hazel eyes.

"Well I'm glad you can all come.  I have to get back home however before Sirius hurts himself… again."

"Why Mum?  Where is he?"  Mandy asked.

"He unfortunately found you joke room and the lab.  He put dung bombs in my wardrobe last time I left him alone.  Cya in two days ladies and gentlemen."

"Later Britt," the two other women answered back.

"Got everything girls."

"Yep."  Mandy checked her bags and saw Casper curled up.  Then checked her camera bag and found her 35mm EOS 3000 sitting in it with five used film and three unused.  "Yep."

"Yep."  Shelly responded holding Clinton.

"Excellent.  Come on.  Brenin and Misty are so excited to see you both again.  So is Myddfai."

"Yeah.  I can't wait.  Cya everyone."

"Bye Mandy, Bye Shelly."

"Bye."

Shelly, Mandy and Brittany walked over to where a fireplace was and using floo powder sent their luggage and themselves to Shine Manor.  Mandy was immediately bowled over by two cattle dogs; a female and a male.

"God.  Misty, Brenin off.  Oh I love you too."  She got up and patted the dogs before they ran and bowled over Michelle.  "I'm glad you grabbed Casper first, mum.  Where's Myddfai."  Mandy asked as she grabbed her bag back.

"Umm.. She must be with your father.  Those two are getting along so well."

The three women had arrived in the main lounge.  It had white curtains, three white lounge chairs, six white chairs and in one corner stood a green Christmas tree with cold and silver decorations on it.  On the other side of the room stood a large surround sound TV and there was also a stereo in the room.  The carpet of the room was fluffy and was soft pink.  Curled up in the middle of the room was a white, fully grown tiger  Mandy walked over and patted her.

"Hey Ddimi."  Casper's head popped out of her bad and Mandy pulled her out and put her down.  "There ya go Casper."  Casper started to pounce on Ddimi and was soon joined by Clinton.  

Three more tiger cubs came into the room.

"Oh hi," Mandy said as she was pounced by the new additions.  "Who's this? Oh Tammy, Dally and Brodie.  Let me up, eh?"

"Is that my daughters I hear?"

"Yeah Dad it's us."  Shelly answered from under the Misty and Brenin.

"Myddfai.  Guess who's here?"  They heard a tiger roar.  "Yeah it's Mandy and Shelly."

"Hi Dad."  Mandy and Shelly called as they ran into their father's arms.  

"Hey Myddfai," Mandy said as she patted the huge Siberian tiger, who licked her hand and rubbed against her leg.  She bent down and hugged her.  "I've missed you too."

"Would madam's like a coke."

"Umm yes please Genevieve."  Shelly and Mandy said from their fathers side.

"What would Monsieur and Mademoiselle like."

"Umm.. I'll have a westcoast please."  Brittany answered.

"And a butterbeer for me thanks Genevieve."

"I'll just get them for you."

"Thanks," the whole family said at once.

"Your all welcome."


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Two days passed extremely slow for everyone. But it finally came. The Weasleys, Ryan and Harry were looking down Nobel street for number 14. All their jaws dropped when they finally found it. In front of them was a large white brick wall and a white gate made in a delicate pattern. Suddenly a voice came from a speaker in the wall. Mr Weasley was immediately interested in it, especially because it seemed to be made of gold.

"Yes may I help you?" Came a male's voice with a rich French accent.

"Arthur, stop it. Yes we're the Weasley's. I think we're expected."

"Oh, of course. I'll be right there." After about 5 min the gates were opened by a man in a black tuxedo and white gloves and highly polished shoes.

"Good morning. My name is Genevieve. If you could just follow me. These fine men will get your luggage and transport it to your rooms." Immediately their luggage was grabbed by many men. All of the group walked in to se a huge mansion. The first thought in Harry's mind was the White House only three stories higher and much bigger. There was a cement driveway all the way to the house with pointed trees all along it and the end of the path split in two surrounding a large fountain.

After about five minutes walking they reached the front staircase. The doors suddenly burst open to reveal Mandy and Shelly. Shelly was wearing a short pleated skirt that had a chequered pattern of reds on it and a plain black long sleaved shirt that had no shoulders. Shelly was wearing a pair of red heals and her hair was done up in a high ponytail and she left down two strands of hair to frame her face. Mandy however was wearing a short, plain black pleated skirt and a black singlet top with a butterfly on it and a basic pair of black shoes and her hair was left down with two black clips keeping it back out of her face. George and Fred's jaws dropped for the second time that day.

The two girls ran down the stairs.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley and their family, mademoiselles," Genevieve said with a bow.

"Merci beaucoup, Genevieve," Mandy bowed her head. Genevieve said something back which none of the Weasley's nor Harry or Ryan could catch.

"Welcome to our home," Shelly said cheerfully.

"We hope you all enjoy your time here," Mandy said afterwards. At that exact moment Sirius Black came out of the front door.

"Good God Sirius. You look… sophisticated." Harry said suddenly

"You like." Sirius said as he tugged his jacket.

"Yeah."

"Wicked," Ron looked astonished. Mandy, in the meantime was standing in front of three guys she didn't know.

"So you three are the ones know as Bill, Charlie and Percy. Don't tell me. Umm…" She looked them all up and down, not noticing George's jealous looks. "Well you're definitely… definitely Percy." She said and she had picked the right one. "Hmm… may I look at you hand, please?" She asked Bill and Charlie who both nodded and smiling, held out their hands and she automatically guessed them. "Charlie and Bill. Like your earring by the way. Real dragon?" She asked Bill.

"Yeah. Thanks. See mum! It is cool," Bill said smugly.

"Do you really have a dragon?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Do you wanna meet her?"

"Most definitely."

Mandy pulled out about 18 whistles from her bag and picked out a little black whistle and blew in it. Within two minutes the sound of wings was heard and a black dragon, just a bit bigger than a man landed close to Mandy.

"Hey Judith. She's perfectly safe," Mandy added when all the group, plus Shelly and Sirius stepped back. Charlie however stepped forward.

"Wow she's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. How'd you get her."

"I got her in Hungary when we were visiting a famous musician called Lazslo."

"Do you have a licence?"

"Charles Weasley," Mrs Weasley snapped.

"It's perfectly alright, Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah I have a licence for her."

"Wow. She's in real good shape."

"She should be. She gets three square meals."

"That's excellent."

"Do you want to ride her?"

"Sure. If that's possible?"

"Of course it's possible. Now Judith listen to Charlie okay."

Judith bobbed her head and lowered herself for Charlie to get on.

"Now Albert," Mandy directed to a man behind the group. "Keep an eye on those two, okay. Oh, and remember Maria wants to serve dinner at seven on the dot. You should probably call Judith in for dinner around six.

"We should go inside. Your mother is waiting with the Johanssons." Sirius said ushering them to the door.

"Okay. This way." Shelly called to the group. Sirius and Shelly showed the group the way to the white room, while Mandy stayed back and walked with George. In the room were three men and two women and three teenagers. Also in the room were four fully grown tigers, three orange and one white, and nine cubs, two of which were white. This made the Weasley's, Harry and Ryan stop in their tracks. Mandy walked to the front of the group to find out what the hold up was. Shelly and Sirius hadn't noticed that the group had stopped. One of the large orange tigers rose and had it's blue eyes on Mandy. The Weasley's, Harry and Ryan took another step back. The tiger walked up and started purring and rubbing against Mandy's hip.

"Hey, Myddfai. This is Casper's mum." As if hearing her name Casper came pouncing over. "Don't worry all of the tigers are perfectly trained."

As if to confirm this, the white fully grown tiger got up from among a large group of cubs and walked up to Mr. Weasley. He looked absolutely terrified until it rubbed against his leg, much like Myddfai to Mandy. Then Mr. Weasley started patting it.

"Her name is Ddimi. This little cub is Tiger. The other two grown tigers are Althalus and Owen. All the other eight cubs are named Tammy, Dally, Brodie, Bonnie, Andre, Barry, Ashley and Clinton. All the tigers have their names on their collars. Hey Kat, Ryan's here."

"Oh hey," Kat said to him giving him a hug. Kat was wearing a pair of ¾ jean skirt and a one shouldered red shirt and a pair of black slip on shoes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this is Mr. and Mrs. Johansson. You both already know my mum Brittany and Mr. Lupin?" Shelly asked. "Mum, Dad, I'll take everyone to the rooms okay."

"Alright."

"Where's Joey, Simon?" She asked the last man who was standing extremely still next to the door and wearing a suit like Genevieve's.

"Madam, she was in the library."

"Thank-you. Come on everyone. Mr and Mrs Weasley you can stay with the parents if you like." They both nodded. "Alright. First stop is the library to drop Percy off. You'll love it."

Mandy scooped up Casper while Shelly grabbed Clinton. George also grabbed a tiger cub. He had picked up the small white one that had been following him around.

"Who's this again?" He asked between the licks the cub was giving him.

"That's umm… Andre."

"Cool."

"Okay. To get to the library go up, left right, right, right… no left, up, left and right. Okay? Umm… never mind just follow us." Shelly stated as she and Mandy led the group to the stairs. They walked up two floors and walked down two more halls and came to two tall doors with books carved into the frame.

"The Redemption of Althalus," Mandy and Shelly said at the same time. The doors swung open to reveal a room about the size of a ballroom. All of the walls were covered with books. There was a large fireplace on the opposite side of the room. On each wall had over 10,000 books.

"This room has every book in the world. And I mean every."

"Hermione's dream home," Ron said to Harry. They both laughed at the joke.

"Hey Joey. Perce is here." Mandy called over the room. On top of the ladder sat a 19 year old woman with soft blonde hair and blue eyes and a long flowing skirt and a white blouse.

"Okay. I'll be right down." She put the book down and slid down the ladder and walked over to the group. "Hi, everyone. I'm Joey."

"This is Fred, George, Ginny…" Mandy started but was interrupted.

"I love your hair girl. Is that your natural colour?"

"Thanks and yeah."

Joey grabbed some of it and put it against her head.

"See this is the colour I want."

Ginny blushed.

"Ron, Harry, Bill…" Shelly continued.

"Cool. Nice look."

"Ryan, and you know Kat and this is Percy."

"The one who's working for the British Ministry?"

"Yes I am." Percy said puffing up his chest. All the Weasley's rolled their eyes.

"That Fudgy guy, like, totally sucks. So BORING. No offence but I play that guy's speeches in my room 'cause those babies always but me to sleep."

"None taken."

"What do you like to read?"

"I think we should leave okay." Mandy said to the group.

They all left leaving Percy and Joey to talk about their favourite authors.

"Now to my wardrobe. You should see it Ginny. I've organised with Penny to keep you company. Penny is also fourteen." Mandy said as the group went up two flights of stairs. Then turned the corner and found a fourteen year old standing in front of a beautifully carved door. It had roses carved into it and 'Mandy' written in beautiful writing. Mandy opened the door and walked in. The room was huge. It had lavender walls and wooden floors, and a large fluffy lavender carpet in the middle of the floor and on the opposite side of the room was a huge double four poster bed. On the bed was around nine pillows and nine cushions and a teddy bear between each double cushion. On the left and right sides of the room were doors similar to the first although these had 'Bathroom' and 'Wardrobe' written on them. Mandy walked to the door on the right all the while talking to Penelope, or Penny as she liked to be called, in Gaelic. No-one but Shelly understood what they were talking about.

"Ginny, don't worry okay." Shelly said as Mandy and Penny started looking Ginny over and talking to each other. "All they're saying is that you would look good in leather and satin. They're not talking in English because Penny isn't very good at it. We have informed her that you can't speak Gaelic so she'll try to make sense."

"Oh. Okay then."

Ryan and Kat had gone off into one corner to talk. She was leaning against the wall and he had his arm up talking to her. Ron and Harry had gone a little way off and were also talking. Bill and Fred were talking while George was having a look around. Penny opened the wardrobe and ushered Ginny in.

Shelly and Mandy started speaking quietly to each other.

"Bud you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I so totally think so."

"Are you thinkin' that Ginny and Blaise would look so cute together and that it's time for some match making." Shelly nodded and Mandy started to talk to Penny again in Gaelic.

"Okay Penny. We need something sexy but not to sexy. We're doing operation match-maker."

"Who's the lucky guy and girl?"

"Ginny and Blaise. Try my … umm… my long tan, brown jeans and brown top."

"Okay. No shoes."

"No. No shoes are necessary."

"And her hair…"

"Hmmm… It's a bit bushy so umm… wet it, then put it into curlers with lots of our anti-frizz hair antidote and when the hair is dry take the rollers out and some up – some down with the top flat and two strands to frame her face. Get Joel to help okay."

"We'll make her look gorgeous."

"Yep that's the idea."

Mandy turned to the others although George was standing behind her. "Okay I think we're done here. George put down the clock."

"How'd you know I had it?"

"I just did." Mandy said with a smile.

"So we'll see you later Ginny."

"Bye."

"Okay we'll take you to the DJ's Palace."

"Sure." They walked up three sets of stairs and down nine halls. They soon came face to face with a woman around 24 years of age. She had black leather jeans on and a black tank top.

"Hey Mandy, Shelly, what took so damn long?"

"Hey Joanne."

"Bill come here," Mandy jestered to Bill and he came forward.

"Hey Mr. Weasley," Joanne said to him.

"Oh hey. Mr. Weasley is my father. The names Bill okay."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Shelly, Mandy, I'll take him the rest of the way if you like?"

"Sure thanks." They all watched as Joanne and Bill walked around the corner.

"So," Shelly said to Mandy, "That leaves Harry, Ron, Ryan, Fred, George, Kat, you and me. Who now?"

"Well. We do have that surprise for Harry and Ron. So... To da field."

"To da field," Kat and Shelly repeated, all three had a knowing smile on. Michelle did her 'Major Payne' laugh.

"I don't know about you lot but i've got enough exercise today. I'm going to use the elevator," with that Mandy walked to a silver door and pressed a button. There was a ding and everyone walked on. George saw all the buttons and his face lit up.

"Can I press the buttons huh, huh, huh? Can I? Can I? PWEASE." He gave her a puppy dog look.

"Oh okay. This one."

"Yay." Soon they were on the bottom floor and they all walked to the back room which was the kitchens.

"Bonjourno Maria," Mandy said as she grabbed a freashly baked cookie.

"Bonjourno Mandy. Bonjourno Shelly."

"Bonjourno Joseph." Mandy said to a man in his late 30's while Shelly and Maria were deep in conversation. In Italian of course.

"That's Joseph, Joanne's dad and Maria is her mum," Mandy explained as the man got up and kissed both her cheeks.

"Bonjourno Mandy."

"Caio."

"Caio," They both waved and the group went into the back yard and walked through a huge flower garden. Within thirty minutes they made it to a huge Quidditch field. The Weasley's, Harry and Ryan stood in awe and didn't notice Mandy walking towards the changing room, that was a little to the left on them, until she knocked on the door.

"Hey Ben, you decent."

"They here."

"Yep."

"We'll be out in a minute."

"Sure." Mandy walked over to the group again.

"Umm... Who was that?" George asked as he drapped an arm around her waist.

"You'll find out in a minute."

"Oh fine. But..." George didn't get too finish. He was looking at the changing room. The rest of the group turned to it. Coming out was a group of adults in orange with CC inprinted on the back with a picture of a canon zooming around on the front.

"OH... MY... GOD. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. OH MY GOD. You've got THE Chudley Canons in your back yard." Ron started to freak out. Harry, Fred, Ryan and George just stood there open mouthed and stared at the players as they made their way to the group.

"Hey Mandy, Shelly."

"Hey Ben." The three hugged as through they were brother and sister.

"This is Ron, Harry, Ryan, Fred and George. You already know Kat."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello," they all squeaked out.

"Ben's our second cousin. He's staying with us for a week or two, just 'till the team plays the Australian team."

"Yep. This is Chris, John, Luke, Samantha, Racheal and Renee."

They all shook hands, Ron more excitedly.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, Ryan, We'll let you get acquainted. Come on you four, to the jokes room. Most likely Dad's there too."

Twenty minutes later the last five people were standing in front of two doorswith a picture of a mysterious looking face carved into it. Inside they heard three voices, one female and two males. Mandy opened the doors to reveal Brittany, Sirius and Professor Lupin.

"Hey mum, hey dad. Professor Lupin."

Fred and George weren't taking much notice because their attention was on the walls. On every wall was covered top to bottom with every joke invented from every country plus the Black twin's own jokes.

"Oh that's where I've seen you from." Mandy burst out with suddenly after a few minutes had passed. "Hogwarts. You're the one from the picture in the room. Nice goatee by the way."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Do you like my joke room?"

"Oh yeah. I've never seen so many jokes in my life."

"I'm going to make some more. Only when I have more time," Mandy said looking at her mother. "I have to study first."

"Yes you do. You've got exams coming up."

Both Mandy and Sirius, who were standing beside each other, crossed their arms and rolled their eyes at the exact same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well if everyone's happy I'm goin' to practice."

"Okay love," both of Mandy's parents said.

"Cya Fred, Shelly, Kat, Mr Lupin, Mum, Dad. Bye George," she kissed George on the cheek and left.


	19. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(A/N: Thanks you so much to everyone for being so patient with me about putting new chapters up. Im going to try and put the time in to finish the story. Songs in this chapter are: Christina Aguilera - Soar, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez One and the Same, Staind Its Been A While and Gloriana Wild At Heart)**

Mandy walked down the marble floors. All that could be heard was her shoes and her voice as she hummed. Within no time she was outside the large practice room. This room had large oak doors with a piano carved in it. It was a large room with a light blue carpet and light blue walls. In one corner of the room was a large white piano with light blue edges and the stool was also white with blue edges and on it sat a white tiger cub.

Hey Broody, she said as she patted the cub and put Tiger down. Okay, warm up.

She started playing scales and little pieces on the piano, mainly little pieces by Mozart. She then played Pachelbels Canon.

Now I may as well do Soar. How about that, guys? Oh hey Ddimi.

What Mandy didnt know was that George was standing next to the door and had been since she started playing the Canon.

Mandy started playing and singing soon after patting Ddimi.

Ohh Yeah  
When they push, when they pull  
Tell me can you hold on  
When they say you should change  
Can you lift your head high and stay strong

Will you give up, give in  
When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"  
Will you love you for you at the end of it all

Now in life there's gonna be times  
When you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurities seem to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers you will unfold  
What are you waiting for  
Spread your wings and soar

Ohh oh oh oh

Ohh oh oh oh

The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them  
Keep trying to please them all  
But he just never seems to fit in  
Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be  
Good enough for him  
He's trying to change and  
That's a game she'll never win

In life there will be times when you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurities they seem to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers they will unfold  
What are you waiting for  
Spread your wings and soar

In the mirror is where she comes  
Face to face with her fears  
Her reflection looked forward on to her  
After all these years  
However how she's tried to be  
Something besides herself  
Now time has passed and she's ended up  
Somewhere else with regret

What is it is that makes us feel the need  
To keep pretending  
Gotta let ourselves be

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers you will unfold  
Don't wait no more  
Spread your wings and soar

Find your road  
Love will open every door  
See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't look back in the window, you'll find your way  
Always know all the answers will unfold

Oh don't wait  
Spread your wings and soar  
Don't wait no more  
You've got to soar  
Spread your wings and soar  
Don't wait no more  
No don't you wait no more  
Spread your wings and soar  
You've can soar

So what you waiting for  
Don't wait, Don't wait  
Soar.

Wow.

Whos there?

Its just me, George said stepping into the room.

Bloody hell, George. You scared the shit out of me!

Sorry. I have a question, why do songs sound sad even if the words arent.?

That would be because the songs are written with a minor scale instead of a major.

Meaning?

Well a major scale goes doh, ray, me, fah, soh, lah, ti, doh, Mandy sang. A minor scale goes lah, ti, doh, ray, me, fah, soh, lah.

Oh, he replied unconvincingly.

You still dont get it, do you?

No, sorry.

Thats okay.

She walked over to one of the walls where a few red buttons were and pressed one. A part of the wall flipped to reveal a white board. Mandy took a pen out of the box under the board and wrote down the letters d, r, m, f, s, l, t, and another, d. They were all evenly spaced but the m and f and the t and d were closer together than the others.

This is the major scale because when we play or sing it, it sounds happy. Also on the piano it has one note between the doh and ray and the ray and me, she said as she pointed to the d, r and m.

She then wrote down the letters l, t, d, r, m, f, s and another l. Again the m and f and the t and d were closer together than the rest.

This is a minor scale. If we play or sing this, it sounds sad. It has a note in between the lah and the ti but the ti and doh does not have a note between, she said as she yet pointed to the notes she was speaking of.

See, she said as she sat down at the piano and sang and played both scales as George sat next to her.

Oh, I get it.

You do! Mandy said not quite believing him.

Sort of, George said looking at her, noticing how close they were.

Well sort of is still an improvement, Mandy said softly also noticing how close they were. Slowly they started leaning in.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Colpo mancato Black?

Si.

Buongiorno Signorina Mandy Black.

Buongiorno Jill.

Spiacente per disturbarla. Dove Signora Black?

Nell'ultima volta di stanza di scherzi l'ho vista.

Ringraziarla.

Lei benvenuto.

Arrivederci.

Arrivederci.

What was that? George asked looking completely confused.

Well Jill; one of the maids here, was asking me where my mum was, Mandy explained. Shes not very good at English so on some occasions we speak to her in Italian.

Whered you say she was?

In the Jokes room last time I looked.

Oh okay.

Shelly chose that moment to come in the door.

Ds and Blaise are comin.

Oh okay is Aunt Narcissa and It coming too?

Yep I presume so. Its a damn shame that it just wont die!

Yeah but shit happens. When are they due to arrive?

About five minutes.

Okay, lets go. Are you coming George?

Yeah sure, George responded.

I think everyone else is going to be there too. Mandy informed him.

Whys that?

Youll find out. Your father wont be very pleased. On what Ive heard anyway, Shelly told him as they walked down the hall.

They went down to the bottom layer of the house with Tiger, Broody and Ddimi following. They heard voices in the lounge room where they first arrived in.

Monsieur, Mademoiselles. Genevieve said with a bow and opened the door to the white room.

Thanks Genevieve.

OH MY GOD, Gin. You look good girl, Shelly exclaimed when she saw Ginny. She now wore long brown jeans; a small brown shirt that showed her belly and her red hair was in a ponytail and had been fully straightened. Mandy grabbed her camera off the coffee table and took a picture of her.

There was a sudden noise from the fireplace and out came a tall, blonde, beautiful woman.

Aunt Narcissa, both the twins exclaimed not noticing Mr. Weasleys eyes open with recognition.

Narc, is that asshole coming? Brittany asked.

Bloody hell Britt. What a wel who are all these people? I wasnt expecting a welcome committee.

Mr and Mrs Weasley and their seven children; Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and their daughter Ginny. And this is Harry Potter.

Oh that explains the numbers.

Yep. You already know Melanie, Joseph and Kathleen Johnsson.

Of course.

Gday Narcissa. Mr. Johansson relied.

Hey, was Kat and Mrs. Johanssons reply.

When is Drake and Blaise going to be here? Mandy asked.

They should be here soon.

You dont mean Draco Malfoy do you? Mandy nodded to Ron.

You cant serious Malfoy please no WAY! Ron burst out.

Oh no. Harry muttered.

Shh. Mr. Weasley hushed them. Just then someone turned up in the fire place and soon followed by another.

Sheash. Thank god you cleaned your chimney, came the voice of Ron and Harrys archenemies.

Hey D, hey B, both Shelly and Mandy said while hugging Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.

Hey guys, they both said while hugging them both back.

When are we going to work on those songs?

After your fuck-headed father arrives. Mandy directed at Draco quietly so her parents wouldnt hear.

Draco laughed. You know he wont come over after you told Ddimi to bite his butt. Hes claiming that hes got permanent bite marks on his ass now.

See mum we told you that good would come of it. Shelly said to their mother while the twins high fived each other.

Mum can we go start recording please? Mandy asked politely.

You have guests Amanda it would be rude. Brittany said which was followed by a chorus of voices saying that they actually wanted to watch themselves. Fine, fine. Go.

Thanks mum. The twins replied promptly.

Actually lets all go shall we? Brittany suggested as everyone made there way to the studio that was located in the lower levels.

Ive started work on a couple new songs. Draco informed them.

Awesome well have a listen after we warm up ok. Mandy replied

In front of the Weasleys and all.

Yeah why not?

There not finished. They may not even be good.

When have you ever written a bad song Draco. All the songs youve written for all of us have hit top 5 in the charts so dont get all its going to be bad on us. Your good, now you just have to own it.

Alright alright.

By the time this had finished theyd reached a black door with a gold star on it which had Studio written on it and they all walked through it into a large room with a large array of couches, chairs and bean bags scattered around all facing towards an electrical panel that was situated in front of a large soundproof glass and another door beside it. Through the window everyone could see a large array of instruments, stools and microphones.

The band started tuning up and took about 30 min to make themselves comfortable and make sure the instruments were in tune. They were set up with Shelly towards the right behind a complete drum set which included everything from chimes to tambourines then came Mandy on a swivel chair with a black grand piano on one side and a keyboard on the other. Next to her was Draco, Kat and Blaise sitting in front of around 15 different types of guitars. In front of them all but Shelly there was a microphone, and Shellys came from the roof.

Ok Draco were tuned. You said you had some new songs.

Yeah I do. Here, he said while handing out some sheet music. Ok the first one I wrote for you and Shelly. You remember the day you broke up with Gary Shell and that the talk you and Mandy had. I got the idea off that. Its called One and the Same.

Sweet as. They both said.

While youre learning the words Ill play the drums ok.

Good idea. Shelly said as she got up and dragged a stool next to Draco. Blaise and Kat started on their guitars while Draco played Shellys drums. (A/N: **Shelly**, **_Mandy_** and **Both**)

**Hey! Hey! Hey!****  
_La-la-la-la-la_  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_La-la-la-la-la_**

**You come from here, I come from there  
_You rock out in your room, I rock the world premiere_  
Were more alike than anybody can ever tell (_ever tell_)  
_Friday were cool, Monday were freaks_  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we cant even speak  
_But we can get out, let loose, and_ LOL (LOL)**

**It may seems clich for me to wanna say  
That youre not alone (_not alone_)  
_And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
Ive got you back  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Cuz**** were one and the same  
Were anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think were almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Were** **one and the same****!  
****Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_La la la la la_**

**Im kind of like you  
_Youre kind of like me_  
Were in the same song  
In a different key  
Its got a rhythm that you and can get along (get along)**

**It may seems clich for me to wanna say  
For me to wanna say  
That youre not alone  
_And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I still got your back Yeah_  
I still got your back**

**Cuz**** were one and the same  
Were anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think were almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
****Were one and the same**!**  
****  
Cuz were one and the same  
_Were__ anything but ordinary_  
One and the same  
_Were something more than momentary_  
Cuz were one  
_Yeah, yeah_  
Cuz were one  
_Yeah, yeah_  
I think were almost legendary  
_Were anything but ordinary_  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
One and the same  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_La-la-la-la-la_  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_La-la-la-la-la_**

When the last note was played both Mandy and Shelly had huge smiles on theyre faces and they could see everyone behind the glass giving an enthusiastic round of applause.

Told you its be good Draco. You really outdid yourself. Its excellent. Mandy said enthusiastically.

Thanks. Draco said as he made his way back to his guitar station. Anyway you keep saying that you want us guys to sing some more songs so I wrote one for myself with Blaise as my back up and is called Its Been Awhile. Only thing is weve only got parts for the drums and a couple of guitars. He informed Mandy with a guilty look.

Awesome means I get a break during concerts so fine for me. Mandy said with a smile.

Draco gave out some more sheets and while he did that he didnt notice the addition of one Hermione Granger come into the studio and sit with Harry and Ron.

Ok I really like this one. Me and Blaise come in first then Kat and Shelly. He said as he grabbed what he considered his lucky guitar and as he tuned her he noticed Hermione but only Mandy noticed his slight hesitation and blush when he started the count in.

**And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile since I could call you**

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

It's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile since I can say I love myself as well and  
And it's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day

And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry

This last one is a song for all of us. Ive been working on it for a while.

Ok lets see it. Shelly said holding out her hand for the music.

This one is called Wild At Heart. We were all talking about going a different direction. It has a little bit of a country feel to it. Draco said looking a bit bashful.

Lets give it a go. Kat said with a smile as she looked over the music. Looks like youve almost finished it if not already done.

Yeah pretty much done. I was thinking right at the start if you and Mandy clap cause your guitar joins during the chorus and Shelly plays the bass drum and you know what its all written lets get started eh. Draco said as he set up his own music on his stand and started the countdown and playing (**Draco, _Mandy, Mandy and Kat and _All)**

**Down a back road  
Long hot summer  
A couple kids running loose and wild**

He kissed her  
She said mister  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile

I ain't here to do anything halfway  
Dont give a damn what anyone might say  
I just want to freefall  
for a while

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
That crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
Wild at Heart  
  
About Midnight  
He Tells Her  
I ain't got no come on lines

_Well I love you  
Or I'll try to_  
_We got nothing to lose but time_

Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just want to freefall  
For a while

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
that crazy spark  
Ill follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
Wild at heart

Oh oh  
Alright  
The night is telling us  
We're way to young  
Oh oh  
That's alright  
I've got forever  
On the tip of my tongue

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
You got me running baby  
Wild at heart

Oh Oh  
Alright

There was silence following the finish of the song for a good 5 min before Shelly interrupted it.

OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO AWESOME WE HAVE TO PUT THAT SONG ON THE NEXT ALBUM.

So true, Mandy added.

So its settled its on, lets start recording it. Blaise said with a smirk. Told you theyd love it didnt I Dray.

Yeah, yeah shut up eh.

Ok Im ready to start recording, Brittany said from her new post in front of the sound board.


End file.
